FFXIII lost chapters 01
by kawaicha
Summary: ever wonder when did hope n light meet? read this and maybe you'll find out!;) This is the start of the ambitious project I was inspired after FFXIII trilogy ended!;) my view at events of FFXIIIfrom0-LR!XD titled FFXIII Lost chapters! I try to kip it*in game*as much as possible and this is what I think happen!most probably! ALL BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX! Hope you like it!
1. Meeting part 1 luckyfated

ok!^^ This is the start of the ambitious project I was inspired to write after FFXIII trilogy ended!^^ ;)

my view on events FFXIII uni from 0 to LR!XD (and after!^^) ( parts we didn't get enough info!^^ ;)))))

titled FFXIII Lost chapters!^^(it will actually be separated in 4stories arc/book you will find it all here!^^ so stay tooned!^^ :D ;)))))

rating will be lowest like K? for most of it so this is *safe* to read! lolz ;D :)))))))))))))))))))

I try to kip it *in game* as much as possible and this is what I think happen! most probably!^^;))))

no need to say I'm BIG FAN OF FF franchise!

IT ALL BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX!

read before hate!XD

Hope you like it!^^ I really enjoyed writing it!:)

* * *

><p><strong>FFXIII lost chapter 0<br>**

**Meeting i**

**Lucky/Fated**

Lightning was on her way for work, fast steps walking over the beach toward the shopping mail, still upset after encounter with Snow last night, quick glance on her watch let her know it's still plenty of time before her shift start, however she was determined to do her work best as possible, at any case she wont let her personal affairs affect her work no matter what, after all what happen she was grateful to get job in her and Serah hometown as a member of Bodhum local Guardian corps, thanks to that she was able to stay with Serah as her guardian and provide what they need for life, at that time it seems to her as her luck finally change and instead of thinking or to avoid talking she throw herself in her duties,,, maybe that's why she didn't notice Serah is lonely,,, she stopped as her hand fold in fist, maybe they can talk about it once they cool down,,,? she shake her head to stop that thought and start walking again, returning to present, reminding herself one of that duties was securing the famous firework festival that will take its place in this usually _modest _seaside town few days from now_, _that's why she decided to get early and check the area she'll be watching, her footsteps slowsdown in more relaxed manner, as her gaze shifted over surrounding in search for possible trouble, her mood shifted as it was still early morning with no signs of trouble or nothing but a few tourist and endless beach before her, with soft sand under her feet, melt by the pleasant warmth of the morning sun, as if all worries get carried away by the calming wind playing with her hair, she smile fixing it, like to remind her how much she liked walking at the beach, _no wonder _this is a popular tourist attraction, she smile at thought taking one deep relaxing breath as her eyes get caught up with a horizon rising upward, staring with admiration, no matter how many time she see it she will never stop marvel to the beauty of this captivating world and busy traffic waking up above her head. Cocoon crystal blue sky just stare back blankly confirming its definition.

_"__Cocoon. Our world, Floating shell, A paradise crafted by the inscrutable fal'Cie some thirteen centuries past, as a cradle for all know humans, providing resources, technology and energy needed for their undisturbed life, encapsulating home of ever rising human civilization,,,,"_

Hope was with his mother on a vacation, his gaze shifted blankly over the blue sky above, as they were riding in a train, head lazy leaned on his hand, looking trough the window, uninterested, and bit irritated, as he think about it his emotions mixed, after all he like to travel and to meet new places, find out new things and fact he didn't know,,,, he should be happy, enjoying the chance he get? After all he will finally see the famous firework festival he hear so much about last few days,,,*family vacation* he rolled at thought his father supposed to join them, his face frowned in a bit angry smirk as he sincerely doubt it will happen, of course that was to much to expect! he sighted, looking at his mother smile, she was always so happy, trying to compensate his father missing and cheer him up, even he know how she feel about it, and she would be so disappointed again,,, she didn't stop talking about all destination they are planning to visit, eagerly looking trough the windows and pointing in various directions, he smile back at her, and nodding as following, decided to play along, so she don't had to be sad because of him to, for a moment he mused irony same person that learn him how promises are important end up constantly forgetting his,,,, in attempt to untangle his mixed feelings, give up shortly, what would be the point anyway? maybe that's those years are,,, like his mother used to say,,, maybe that's for the best, that way he would not had to confront him and could actually enjoy this journey with his mother,

"oh! look it's a Bowdam beach!" It was his mother voice that pull Hope out of his thoughts as he look through the window, train was progressing swiftly and he was able to catch just the glimpses of the coast passing by "oh! look there are some monsters!" this takes his interest as he leaned forward trying to get better look "One two there is six of them!" Hope nodded as his eyes wide in astonishment, his lips parted like he was about to say something, as just for a moment he though to see metal glint and a pink haired girl surrounded by a 6monsters! he stand up in alarm but train pass swiftly and just when he was about to say something scenery already changed and he look at his mother confused, was it real? even if he was about to help there is no way he could get there in time, in that moment train host voice announced; "ATTENTION all passengers take your sits, train will arrive Bowdam station in a 5.00 minutes!" so he shrug his shoulders and sit on his place, "we'll be there soon!" His mother replied obvious so he just nodded in silence waiting train to stop.

* * *

><p>Writer comment<p>

Ok! This is start!^^ XD

I'm pretty happy with the result it's pretty much as I planed it to be!^^ lolz

I wish to set it slow paced and later storm up!XD ;))))

so enjoy while you can this peaceful moments!^^ ;) LOLZ

As you may notice light is portrayed as strong determined strict professional throwing self in work to avoid thinking or talk!^^ XD ;D :D

She wish to be *strong*, that's why she act cool and don't have personal life nor friends and is blind to everything!^^ But she luv her world!^^ in a way she is happy in her oblivion!^^

Hope is contrary oversensitive n emotional confused, he notice his parents marriage is in crisis and terrified as he don't wont to lose his family stability, or any of his life or had to decide with whom he will live and where?^^ etc And as you may notice in those years when he is expected to stop be a kid and become a *man*!^^lolz ;) but he is not ready for that!^^ in fact he may be terrified!^^XD LOLZ

And he kind of start to doubt and questioning about everything and anyone,,, ,

as he can't trust his parents,,, then who/what?x,X He need something to believe in!^^ (desperately!^^ lolz ;) JJ

btw you may notice Bodhum/ Bowdam consider it local n official name etc tourist pronounce names differently than locals? ;) LOLZ

p.s. I expect to update this soon as its actually one chapter "Meeting" I divide it for submitting chapters/name sake Lucky/Fated (p.s you may notice first is light chapter n sec hope!^^ lolz) And there is more!^^

NOTE; English is not my original language so comment and point out at mistakes if any!^^

^^Thank you!^^


	2. meeting ii

**FFXIII lost chapter 0 Meeting ii **

**happy**

Beach was ok as usual, locals, few tourists and few monsters, nothing she cant handle by herself, Light concluded with content, this patrol was a piece of cake! Or that was to early to say? Her face frowned as she stopped upon reaching her destination, her hand fall on her hip, observing surroundings tension grows as her vision fill with the excited crowd already gathering in expectation of firework festival, she sighted, after reassuring everything is ok, her hand move on automatically folding her gun blade and setting it behind her back, she take one deep breath before entering the shopping mall, how long was it since I was here?

Moment she entered all her senses were overwhelmed by this deeply crowded area making her feel almost noxious, after fresh and silent beach, and she needed few seconds to get used to all this crowd and noise, and decide where to start next? Observing.

* * *

><p>this was fun to write!^^<p>

I was always thinking L is part of local beach patrol(that explain casual uniforms!^^ lolz ;)))))

and how good it would be if we get at least one mission/tutorial with her to explore beach before all the fuss start!^^ (like Squal had in ff8!^^ ;D :)))))

well,,,maybe we get that in some other game!^^ ;D ;))))

continue on next ch...


	3. meeting iii same place same time

**FFXIII lost chapter 0  
><strong>

**Meeting iii **_same place same time_

Bowdam was a nice looking tourist destination, and upon their arrival they set in nice hotel near the beach and take a walk around to see this place, after the beach, first place they visited was shopping mall! Hope rolled, as a kid he love to spend his time in shopping mall's especially on toy and electronic department but as he get *older* he find that boring, he already know everything he wish to know about the new gadgets coming around every so often, and it was easy thanks to FDS (fast data exchange system) to access any information or shopping, so he had to ask himself why do people still bother going in a real shop? You can't try on thing virtually! his mother say as reading his mind, he was about to protest that's not entirely true since you can send your scan and compare with desirable product and computer will suggest best solution for you, but his mother just laugh and drag him here, so he was standing beside small display observing around, when he notice familiar glimpse caching his sight, he saw it just for a second but his breath stopped as he know what it was, I wish Kai is here with me now! he would know for sure! his thoughts racing his pulse as he was glancing trough the crowd in attempt to see it again, his memories fly to his childhood friend Kai and all the time they spend together playing, remembering how he admire listening him talk about military equipment transport and staff and showing him images of his favorite weapons, wondering how he know all that? he could not help but to notice soldiers at the entrance and gazed eyes wide open toward the girl standing near, doubting what he saw? Glancing her up to toes, is she a soldier? Pink haired? Marks on her shoulder say she is high ranking to, can it be? I bet she is tough! but is he really saw it? Should I just ask her? He gazed at her in his thought, somehow, it was awkward he didn't know how to approach, and what to say?

"Cute!" Lightning turned at soft voice, just in time to catch glimpse of green eyes as boy turn around averting his gaze toward the pet container  
>"You like this kind of thing mom?"<p>

"What? But you used to like these too. You'd always stand in front of the store crying; "I want one, I want one!" women laughed!

Boy face turn red and he sound bit irritated "And how many years ago was that?"  
>"Not too long ago... only ten years." Now boy was smiling to obviously happy with this response, and Light had to smiled on this, they both smile and look so happy and get along so well, she notice their faces looked alike, but boy hair was cool silver, and his mother's much warmer.<p>

It all reminds her on her mother, she was just that age when,,,, she cut that thought,

as suddenly her whole body shiver in premonition overwhelmed by familiar warm sense she didnt feel long time ago,,, in wonder she realized feel like,,, she is home?

Involuntary she overhear more of their conversation,

seller was praising his Chocobos talking while showing one small yellow Chocobo he take out of container "These are really good with kids. They're clever, and become easily attached to their owners."

Seeing boy smile at Chocobo Light grinned remembering Serah loves Chocobos! When she was a kid! She used to play with one her friend have and talked about it a lot!

Maybe because his height and bright orange jacket he wore, make her think he was probably her age, she sighted sadly at next thought

if Serah was to date someone like this maybe I wouldn't be against it,

ice blue met warm green noticing their eyes meet and boys persistent gaze she turn around straightening her back uncomforted did he noticed I'm observing? Nothing strange it's my job anyway, to "watch over" she smile at that, and from what she hear they were tourist, as expected, on vacation from Palumpolum apparently, this gives her idea! Maybe she could take Serah on vacation like short trip? Maybe that would help them get along better and maybe she could make some sense in her? Serah was her only family, and she want only best for her that's why she always lectured her about life and how is important to get good education, that's why she wished for her go to the university in Eden and become respectable member of society, she didn't want her end up doing some underestimated job like she, and definitely not her end up doing some horrible mistake by marrying stupid irresponsible idiot husband. That was lots of should and maybe but that was it, she decided once the festival is over her schedule would probably be more flexible and she could ask for some time off. Without realizing she start walking.

Noticing reflection in shop mirror and boys fast glances at something behind her back? And his quizzical look like he was about to ask her something, she smiled, getting some idea what he was staring about, and turn toward him abruptly as their eyes meet boys eyes fall catched unexpectedly and he turnaround to hide his embarrassment, in that moment *bip* sound announce as she pressed the small button around her wrist, "I'm on it!"

On my birthday, she thought, On Lightning's birthday they always spent it by making dinner together. Then Serah would give her a present that she had put a lot of thought into. This time she would be able to say thank you for the gift by telling her they would go on vacation. Just the two of them.

It was thanks to that mother and son who gave her the idea. She turned around wanting to say thank you, but they were no longer in front of the pet shop. She saw them walking away together in the crowd. They looked so happy, it made her feel warm inside thinking about them.  
>Thank you, Lightning thought, I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation.<p>

His face frowned I should just ask her! He looks around again but she was nowhere to be seen, scowling himself mentally, to bad I wish I could talk to her.

* * *

><p>Ok! as you may notice this is before FFXIII episode 0 exactly, they were on same place in same time that's the title!^^;) n L see H n his mother so its possible they notice her to?^^ ;)))))<p>

P.S in case you wondering H was staring at her sword!^^ ;)))))

comment if you wish this story to be updated soon!^^ ;D ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	4. XCCC

Overshift

Light was on her way home, happy today shift is finally over! Reminiscing this day was weird! That is weirder then usual, she corrected herself mentally with a faint smile remembering her *daily duties* as a "member of guardian corps", beside usual morning patrol and monsters repelling often included *sidejobs* she would never think of and because of what she would often end up doing weirdest things! Like saving cats from the trees risking to break her neck in the process! or similar tasks regarding all possible pets and chores, even playing postman or worse! She try to complain about that once mentioning it to Amoda and how it seems citizens don't have any respect to their uniforms! and treat them as their servants expecting to do trivial chores! Amoda was just listening her in surprise amused and then just burst laughing answering in good humor "they are here to serve citizens" and "its their duty to be on service!" after all its all part of the job, Light try to argue complaining she never see psycoms doing anything like that, at what he asked with mischievous grin do you think they are favored more then we? Of course that was not the case, but if that's the price to pay for civilians to except them then,,, Light frowned she could not complain to that, it seems everyone was afraid even to avoid talking or looking at psycom forces, or to notice their presence even they were always hovering above their heads in their *fancy airships*, radiating that feeling on secrecy and urgency, even if any known danger was ancient history, she could not help but to ask what was their job anyway? Was that all just for show up? She was not to ambitious but during this crazy quests she sometimes envy them? curiosity make her wonder what's going on? Her gaze drifted up to Eden, maybe one day I will find out, just in that moment her eyes shifted back to the road before her noticing familiar silhouette progressing in her direction, she cursed herself mentally irritated by her own negligence for not noticing him earlier, "tall n blond with characteristic fashion style" how hard was he to miss? her hand flexed in tension, he was still in far distance but she could notice he look kind of pale? did he see me already? And there was something strange, his expression, Light realize he was not smiling? surprise n relief mix, maybe he didn't see me yet! She catch the straw and with one elegant turn on her heel hide herself behind the palm, moment she lean her back on it she realized how stupid and futile this attempt was, no way I can hide myself like this, of course he will see me! She closed her eyes preparing to endure teasing when he realize what she just did, wishing she could do the same with her ears so she would not had to listen his annoying "hi, sis!" talk, this day already wasted all her patience and last thing she need is to deal with him, part of her hoping he may not get it, regretting not having optical camouflage so she could turn invisible,

"Whoa! Are you alright?" She opened her eyes in surprise looking over her shoulder in voice direction; it seems Snow pass by without noticing her and bumped into his tall friend with even worse fashion style? Light mused staring at his hair style for a moment uncertain what to do? quickly glancing toward them, she didn't want to interfere, they were far enough so she was off their sight here, but is it safe to move of *her lil hideout* or not to push her luck too far?

"Eh,,, yeah,,, " Snow seems somehow out of place, with wry smile and his voice was different to kind of weak? Nothing like usual loud and cheerful, is he alright? Curiosity take over, she was almost tempted to approach them and ask what happened?! But that would be awkward so she kip quiet and waited patiently for air to clear out,

"Is Maqui home? I need to ask him something,"

"Yeah, all team is ready for your sign!" Other man confirmed with a thumb up and big grin all over his face,

"Here, tank is full just like you asked" tossing keys in Snow hand, and clasping his shoulders

"Don't worry about it! Nothing mach NORA!" Light rolled somehow she doubted this words, as far as she know that bunch of kids were nothing but trouble, What are they up to this time?

"Tnx, I may need to catch to Eden," Light gasped looking bewildered at Snow who answered her question, he was already jumping on his airbike and preparing to fly of, did she hear well?

"Eden?" her fist relax in tension hitting the palm she was hiding behind and move just in time to avoid be hit by a coconut? she catch it reflexively looking up, and consider to hit it on Snow but give up on that and toss it carefully on the ground as light on her wrist start pulsing green, she cover it with her palm, cursing mentally, it was her communicator, she set it on *silent mode* to avoid annoying *bip* sound and now it was flashing green! she had to answer it, cursing again troubled with this awkward situation she rolled noticing near flowerpots this will serve, she hunched behind it and take the route behind near corner, "yes?" when she finally answered her tone was calm but quiet, it was Radya, contrary to his "HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" loud as usual she rolled mentally, wondering is all chivalry so used to yell all the time?! And from all stupid questions?! And he had to call NOW?! But she compose reminding herself he was her superior in a way and take deep breath before answer as calmly as possible, "Usual. What do you want?" it was still bit of hostility in her voice and she regret it moment she hear it but he must notice it to as she hear him smile before answering "secret mission?" she rolled, he had to tease her, "maybe," answering humorlessly, after some more laughter he regain his serious tone and asked "any news regarding girl we talked earlier?" what,,, she was about to say something she would probably regret eventually but change her mind noticing his worried tone and expectation, "no, nothing," and adding quickly "I told you I will inform you moment I find out anything!", she did her best to hide her irritation, at his annoying behavior,

"ok,,," he replyed disappointed after some pause,

"Anything else?" she asked impatiently

"no, that would be all" he sound like he was about to say something more but change his mind adding quickly "please note me if you find anything!" with more cheerful tone,

"understood!" she confirmed and cut the line in relief, just in time to hear buzz over her head it was Snow on his motorbike and he was heading to Eden? Well I be damn if that punk decide to sign in for university! She didn't have time to think about it more when light on her wrist blink again it was orange, she answered reluctantly as it seems this day never ends, it was Amoda "report at station immediately we have code black!" black? Light roll over her memories searching for what would that be? she didn't remember hearing it? Moreover she doubt anyone ever hear it, it was probably long time that code was used,,, and before she get the chance to ask anything he cut the line, well,,, it seems I'm not going home for some time,,,, she concluded disappointed giving one sad look to her house before turning toward the station and her feet start walking in opposite direction, maybe if I do it quickly I will return home earlier? And with that smile return on her face and she start walking faster until she was running,

* * *

><p>ok! this chapter have some hint on stupid side quests we all luv in ff n rpg in general!^^ lolz ;))))<p>

it also serve to portray light in some comic relief as she is usually trying to be all cool n serious!XD

but often end up doing stupid things and acting childishly!^^

and this is good intro for Snow as I was really annoyed by him that is the way he is portrayed as stereotype/ idiot/ so I try to make him more likable and show him in different light you will read about it later!^^ (after all Serah had to find SOMETHING in him! not just tall blond n 6packs!^^ lolz she cant be so shallow!^^ as if!XD ;)))))

BE WARNED didn't had time to spell check this for grammar n other errors so point out if any!^^

tnx4 comments!^^ i appreciate it;D :D :))))))


	5. Dinner

Dinner

Light was running home in mixed spirit, as it turns out her sprint from earlier pay off as she arrived at station just in time to find Amoda who was already there with few dozens of psycom he informed "her presence is not required" after all, in fact guard corps are advised to go home, as "psycom takes over", she listen his words with hands on her hips feasting her eyes on busy forces n nice hi tech equipment they had, rise her eyebrow bit at Amoda explanation but shrug her shoulders and turn back home, this was one of rare moments she didn't feel like to argue and was relieved in a way she could go home and sleep over as someone will take care everything. After all she had enough for today,

this was one of those days when it seems all world is upside-down! She try to pinpoint when it all start or what upset her most? Snow goes to Eden? Code black? Not to mention Amoda sound so official and urgent it's just not like him, she stopped for a moment looking around and realizing she pass the beach in her thoughts and in one moment looking at the distance she almost think to see a girl starting fire with the magic? She shake her head angry at herself for that thoughts, of course that can't be true, it was nonsense, hands folded, there is no such thing as magic in this world! She is not a kid to believe stories of magic and l'Cie anymore, she start walking again but stopped if I didn't know better,,, with all that Psycom around it looks like l'Cie rise up and start walking among us!

It was nonsense but after all what happen she had to ask herself where this world is going and what will happen next?

She didn't like it at all, but she didn't want to bring all this negativity home to Serah, especially not now while they have enough tension already, so she try to "look it positive" like Serah used to say, good thing I will make it home till diner so I and Serah can finally have some time together, maybe this day wont be so bad after all?

She was already half way home, just when her leg was about to hit coconut in front of her she realize it was same one that fell off when she hear Snow before that day, she change her mind and pick it up, playing with it in her hands like it was a basketball she throw it up and then catch it, her mood lifted, when life toss you a coconut milk it and make a juice out of it? She smile on that thought and take it under her arm hurrying home,

"Serah! I'm home!" she announce the moment her foot crossed the threshold, slamming the door behind her, setting her sword on its place and taking her jacket of, glancing around, for Serah, she was usually one to run in her arms moment she hear she was home welcoming her with a warm smile and talking about everything what happen that day, well maybe that's to much to expect now, Light thinks with regret standing by the counter and searching the kitchen shelf's for appropriate tool to peel of coconut she bring up, she didn't know much about any of *this stuff* as it was "Serah job" that is, her job was to "go to work and bring paycheck to pay for obligations", everything else was Serah job,,, in moment like this she think Serah get worst part, but not today, she finally find something that look like she could use and battle with this serene enemy begin,

In that moment Serah shows up climbing down the stairs "you're home sis!"

"Yeah!" light lift her eyes of the cup she was holding and smile seeing Serah smile, as she clasp her palms and turn around "we can have diner together!", Light nodded, taking one sip of the juice, griming at its soured taste, noticing Serah look kind of pale and her eyes was like she was crying? averting her eyes to fruit basket on the table, trying to choosing between various fruits something to add more sweet taste to it, this worries her but she could not ask anything, remembering Snow looked similar today, is it possible they meet? part of her secretly hope they break up, she smile at Serah as she giggle noticing her hesitance and toss her one small red fruit that looks sweet, Light catch it and squeeze it in an instant, still in her thoughts, I'm not that lucky! not today, in best case she will tell me she is pregnant? She looks at Serah with a wry smile taking one sip, as she stir nervously "is it better?", "Yeah" it was sweet just like she like it! she didn't want to argue with her today so she decide some things is better not to ask,

she changed the subject noticing Serah outfit was different, "Is that a new jacket?" instead of her usual sleeveless top she was wearing white jacket with short sleeves just over her elbows,

"Yep!" Serah smile and turn around "you like it?"

Lightning nod "it suits you nice," sitting on the sofa in front of big tv screen changing channels in search for something interesting to occupy her mind while Serah prepare diner glancing over,

after a while she notice Light was watching some tv show about Cocoon wild life she find interesting, Serah smile remembering how she like to watch this kind of educative shows especially when it was about the monsters! after all they were important part of her job and she wish to learn about it most she can, this was something she enjoy, peace and quiet, home, she looks almost sleepy,,,

Serah hand cross over her shoulders as she stops chopping vegetables and shiver in sudden cold, it must be hard day,,, she often feel sorry for her big sister, she had to start working so young, but not just that, she did it all for me,,, she take care of me,,, and overwork herself like this, but she never say word about it or talk about anything what bothers her, Serah sighted in anger, why can't she see I'm not a kid anymore, looking at her like this she could not help but to notice her relaxed look, and how it always seems her sister mood turn for better with her birthday approaching, she wish that happen more often, realizing she is looking forward to it, Serah giggle wishing happy birthday for her sister, maybe then,,, her face brighten in a smile,

"You know I meet Snow today,"

Light frowned Jinx! I say it to early, here we go again, she try not to start, but,,,,

"Serah,,, I told you I don't want you to hang out with that boy n his brats gang!"

"Why not?" Serah turn toward her, persistent as usual,

"They, he is not so bad, you'll see for yourself when you meet him,"

Lightning rolled in aversion " I DON'T WANT TO MEET HIM!" she was stubborn not to let this go any further,

"Why not?" Serah wasn't quitter "How can you say that when you don't know him,"

Lightning roll "I know enough!"

"They are just bunch of kids playing grownups! And he is worst!" Lightning was fully awake now standing in front of Serah with hands folded, as she continue;

"Playing their leader,,,, " walking nervously choosing the words, "leading that brats astray!"

"He wish to be useful? why not join the corps?", seeing Serah unaffected by her words just adds her frustration, did she even listen to any word I say? Desperation creep her as her eyes tingle, giving sharp tone and strange cold note when she say;

"One of these days they will get in serious trouble and no one will be able to save them,,, mark my words Serah!" She underline her words with folding her hands and taking her place in front of tv considering this conversation over,

Serah rolled losing her patience

" You,,,, you! know that's just like you!"

Light glanced over her shoulder silent, determined not say anything more,

"Did it ever occurred to you, that maybe you are just jealous because you can't play with them?"

that sting, she never know is she talking serous or not, it was clear she was mocking her,

"That's just nonsense," Light just wave it aside with her hand before folding it back, adding in more gentle tone "Serah, I just want you to go to Eden and have a good future, that's all,,, "

I just want you to be happy, I wish you could see that,

Sarah burst laughing nervously,,,, _that's why i can't tell you,,, _

Light give her one bewildered look like she went crazy,

Seeing her astonished face Serah laugh even harder, _she would be so disappointed,,,, _wiping tear of her eye with the end of her jacket when she was sure no ones looking,

Both sisters went quiet for a while before Serah announce dinner's ready tossing plate in Light lap and sitting beside her, Light look at plate then at her surprised as it seems she was not angry anymore? she reach to hug her in reconciliation but Serah bolted off, rubbing her shoulder with other arm, Light look at her somehow awkward, did I press you to hard? "are you hurt?", Serah shake her head in denial and smiled weakly, regret again, how did we come to this? My own sister afraid of me? "Is something wrong?" Lightning asked with concern,

",,, no, I,,,, everything alright!" Serah smile as Light take her small hand in hers, looking her eyes

"you know you can tell me anything, you are my sister and I'm on your side, no matter what,"

"I know," Serah nodded, smiling, _I will tell you, I promise, just wait a litle longer,_

They had dinner in silence, before Serah stand up stretching and preparing for bed, Light offered to wash plates before sleep, as Serah turn to her with a smile "night sis!"

"night sis," she echoed, standing by the counter, and watch her climb stairs up,

* * *

><p>just a little close up on sisters relationship before ffxiii!:)))))))<p>

as someone notice game should cover it more ;)))))))

I enjoyed writing it!^^

hope you like reading it!^^ ;D ;))))))))))

COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT AND WISH UPDATE SOON!XD ;D ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	6. Fireworks night par1 Hope

**FFXIII lost chapter 01 Fireworks night**

**part 1 Hope**

Next few days Hope spend with his mother enjoying vacation, they visited all interesting places and he was secretly enjoying it, almost believing his mother when she say his father was about to join them soon, he had that new interest, in fact he was trying to meet that girl again hoping to get a chance to talk to her, but it didn't seems to give any results, few times he think he saw glimpses of her pink hair and piercing blue eyes but now he was not so sure was it real or fantasy? They were visiting Euride plant and he could not help but to notice solders troops more then usual, for some reason he always feel discomfort around soldiers but somehow that changed after encounter with a *mysterious solider girl* (that's what he call her) and he could not help but to look at them as his heart raced every time he notice troops running around, almost feeling sympathy for them having to endure all that drills, maybe because of that he notice more solders than usual? Is she there? Hopes eyes widen at the sight of military aircrafts above his head, as he turn around to look at it landing in a near platform before flying of in hurry, he could not help but to ask himself What's going on? Sure it was firework festival, and security was on higher alert but still,,, something didn't seems right, atmosphere here,,, it was not just a thrill, but something more serious, it all seems odd,,, almost as,,,, fear? One he was certain with anxiety raising its peak he concluded something is happening, maybe he could not tell what, but his vacation ends in a few days as they planed to return home after fireworks night, so tonight may be his last chance to find her. He sighted in attempt to release of sudden discomfort, maybe its all my imagination, I wonder will I ever see her again?

Festival night pass calm, and without incidents or at lest nothing Hope would notice, he and his mother were looking at fireworks and it was amazing Hope was laughing to his mother wishing on it, while trying to see that girl, if he recall correctly she should be here, but without success, firework started and she was no where to be seen he sighted looking around at all people gathered here to wish something for, even his mother, he know what she wish for and that makes him sad, in that moment she push his hand "hurry wish for something!" She was smiling like she didn't care his father break his promise again, Hope frowned angry but seeing her warm smile make him smile to, he nodded and close his eyes, bit disappointed, what would I wish for? he though I wish I could see her again, and when he opened his eyes he could swear he saw her standing right in front of him in conversation with an older soldier after bow, he was obviously her superior and Hopes heart raced as he fight urge to approach, he didn't wish to interrupt! He waited but it was too crowded and when he approached place they were standing she was already gone! Hope could not hide his disappointment glaring at the sky firework was still on its peak and ironically he though how he wish to talk to her and know her better,


	7. Fireworks night part2 Light

Fireworks night part2 Light

Light was on her night shift as she asked for day off tomorrow to celebrate her birthday day with her sister, this was opportunity to talk and settle things up, she thought walking of the fireworks central place toward the beach in patrol, she had a little time to enjoy fireworks scene with all that people crowded in one place and worrying about Serah,,, did she watch it to? Light stopped looking at the sky lightened up with firework lights, her eyes fallowing the last pieces of sparks falling to the sea,,, shaking her head, her hand fall on her hip, she was probably with her friends and that Snow trouble, she frowned, just thinking about that man,,, he is a trouble! she could see walking catastrophe coming her way but could do little to prevent it, her fist clenched in frustration, maybe mother would accept him, father probably will,,, but I promised I will keep Serah safe! Her eyes rising up with anger clenching her heart, I'll do everything to keep that promise,

that's why,,, If that means I had to keep her away from that boy,,, its for your own good, she think gritting her teeth in worries, before it get you into a big trouble, sighting but it's not just Serah,,, her hands folded, it was that psycom forces make her worry, she didn't like them and now it seems they were everywhere! She remember seeing them at Beach, Mall, Euride plants,,,, fact they were in her area in that number make her feel anxious, and taking her business makes her especially agitated, but what she could do? To all her question there is always the same answer "we take it out here!" and that was it! and her encounter with Rygdea just make it worse! Apparently he was looking for some girl, but it seems he didn't even know how she looks like, and he even avoid to give her any info or her IDno, in the end it was strange because everyone on Cocoon had its ID tagged under skin and it was easy to locate anyone anytime! But fact he come personally looking for her make her even more worry, he was serious so even if it was strange he didn't seems joking and to make it worst she could tell it's urgent. She grinned in frustration remembering her failed attempt to discus this with her superior that is commander Amoda but now she was unsure of impression after departing with him and strange way he talk her off at firework scene. Just then

"Lieutenant Farron!"

she turn around relieved at familiar voice maybe now is her chance. Grin flash over her face.


	8. Fireworks night part3 fragrance

firework night part 3 fragrance

Last few days pass in even flow and before he know Hope find himself leaning on balcony enjoying the serene view at the midnight beach, his gaze following blinking lights of never sleeping traffic in distant Cocoon sky, he smile at thought, amused by fact how it all seems unusually quiet and night above was darker than usual after firework festival over, his feelings mixed as his father didn't show up, and was relieved in a way it seems maybe that's for the best, that way they avoided talk and fight probably, and he was actually able to enjoy this vacation, Hope had to conclude it was not so bad after all, he get the chance to meet her, but his eyes sink remembering vacation ends soon he will leave without ever talk to her, now he regret missing that chance to speak with her at the firework scene, his eyes drifted drawn to night lights and few tourists returning their apartments, its seems everyone is sleeping exhausted after wishing at firework festival, what draws his attention was voices he stop for a second to listen closing his eyes and holding his breath in attempt to hear what they were talking about, in that moment night breeze bring him aroma of sweet roses and candies his eyes opened in surprise, looking in their direction and for a moment he think he saw voices owners, in a distance two figure standing and arguing one was taller and wider and other thin and somehow,,,, familiar? as he catches her glimpse his face brightens in a smile, without hesitation he grabs his shirt of the balcony and jump over the hedge.

"Hey!" "You!" He was about to call her name but then it occurred to him, he never,,,,

* * *

><p>ok!^^ you are probably wondering wtf! why so short chapters!^^;))))<p>

NO! I'm not get lazy!^^lolz (more then usual,,,);))))

its just,,, this chapter is so long! , and I had killer time checking grammar n other errors

and im done for tonight! , (hopefully i will upload last and longest part tomorrow!^^ if i live that is)

other issue with publishing here its different then in my pdf book because when reading i love short chapters/that is I make long chapters in few parts separated with those little *stars* i cant get to post here for some reason? you probably don't know what im talking about do you? sight

anyway first sentence here was supposed to be starting for this firework chapter but eh, enough rambling, tomorrow,,, new,,, chapter!^^ zzz zzz zzz,,,


	9. Fireworks night part 4

Fireworks night part 4

Light turned in direction of familiar voice interrupting her conversation with commander Amoda, standing few steps before him and glancing around with both hands on her hips, frowning irritated by him dodge every attempt to bring that serious subject she consider need urgent discussion, nevertheless she was determined to see through it, her eyes narrowed when someone interrupted, voice come from far and darker part of the street near the hotel as they were standing closer to light she look around but was unable to determine is someone actually there or who was addressed?

"Oh my! Look!" noticing it before her Amoda was pointing at side, excited with new opportunity to skip Light questions "Is seems you have a new admirer miss lieutenant Farron!" Commander face grinned as he declared with happily amused tone, off course he use this distraction in his advantage Light rolled her eyes as she realized Commander had a heart of gold, but unfortunately flaws as well, one of them was he didn't miss opportunity to joke but Light was already on the edge and she was about to say that was it and she wont tolerate any more jokes, but she didn't want argue just truth so she give him one determined look.

Now they were standing in uncomfortable silence, commander talk just to lift it, and Light notice how his tone was different as tired when he say not without hesitation  
>"Light,,, I told you this already and I told you again don't put your nose where it's not you're your place, stay out of psycom business, and you live longer!" She give him one bewildered look as he continued "I understand you feel responsible for duty assigned to you, and I would never argue you are *first class solder*", he emphasize this giving it significant note, before continuing in a lower tone "I know that the moment I see you" more for himself, he smile remembering brat who came into his office one day standing before all cadets and demanding to be *solider*, and determination he saw that day in her eyes making him doubt his refusal only to be challenged for a duel, back then he was younger than today but his sense of humor and cheerful nature were same when he accepted with words "loser who first touch the ground!" as she follows wordlessly into arena with few expectants, fight start, as some bets was falling, she was fast but not enough to avoid few hard strikes aimed to make her realize it's not a game and change her mind, luckily they were fighting with a training staff so it didn't bring any serious damage except on pride,,, she had to change her tactic, fast, she think as she move to avoid one serious hit, commander losing his balance just for a second as they eyes meet he may see her wavering determination, that was it, as she use her chance,,, too late he realized his hand touch the ground just for a second but it was to late, as he realize he fight only to loose it in not at least famous way, his voice snap her out her thoughts<br>"after all, that sword and cape prove you deserve that rank and more,,, " he resumed, with amused expression pointing at her back "but you had to believe me when I say I'm commander more than you remember, and I saw many solders first class and others,,, coming and goes,,, someone never to be find,,," he paused as she keep her stare at his face puzzled what's he talking about? They were on Cocoon! Everyone had ID tag with recording options so it was possible to track *anyone anytime,,, * was that's why he talk this way? unaware she follow his gaze as he look up to Eden, floating above in silence its presence only proved by dim light surrounded by pitch darkness, they stood in silence for a while each in its thoughts, it was well known fact that all ID tags are connected to automate AI system with track and record option were part of it, theoretically this allowed info gathering option, but no one complain it because it was for security reason and works on its own without human interference most of the time in stealth mode, however there were specific words that when used together ignited surveillance? Is that the case now? She dismissed that thought as recalling specific vocation groups were opted out with specific exception clause as they job may require dealing with this sort of stuff? Then what was it? Or,,, is there something she don't know about,,,, Light diminish that thought abruptly , it was absurd! declaring with ice calm voice "I know no one can't be lost on Cocoon?" she was stubborn, commander just laugh and turn his back at this, with heavy sigh, his gaze reach upward for help "for the love of Cocoon,,, " his voice was almost sad when he say it, "you had to start to listen what is told to you,,,,, before it's to late,,," now he turn toward her, his face and tone were friendly when he speak "please Light, live your life,,,, and stay out off psycom business!" his gaze was helpless when he reach for the last straw "think about your sister, what would she do without you?" this cut trough her, she grit her teeth and her hand wave as she was about to protest, but her voice was lost,,,

in that moment boy stand right in front of her, finishing dressing his shirt, that hair?

Then it occurred to her, I know this boy! she gasped in surprise at recognizing him,  
>as her all demeanor changed in more friendly way, Amoda look him toes up in same moment as Light noticing his barefoot and pajama combined with his messy hair and wary look, "are you ok?" Light give him one worrying look with her arm reach on its own touching his forehead, boy stand there contributing confusion staring at her with big grin all over his face, nodded happy "I'm alright and I was about to,,," before he finished what he was about to say she continued "and your mother?" panic note rise in her voice as seeing him like this she had a terrible feeling something happen, "She is fine also" he replied Light take step back in relief still looking at him confused puzzled by his strange behavior was he sleep walking?<p>

a contre Amoda this was welcomed distraction, his mood suddenly lifted up as he grinned knowingly at boy and winked at Light before starting interrogation, light sighted he wont let this chance to joke wasted,,,,

"Let see… what we have here?" he look at boy checking his ID,

"So young mister will you tell us your name?",

"Hope Estheim sir!" boy replied happy to be addressed as adult, unaware of horrible joke he involuntary fall straight into,

Seemingly content with this response commander continued "ok! Young mister tell us what's your business here?"

"hm,,, " Hope think for a second before replying "I'm on tourist vacation? Sir! With my mother!?" he added remembering, "We're staying there, at that hotel!" he pointed toward the large building behind Amoda back he turn around to look,

"Aha!" commander acknowledged with dead serious expression,

Light roll again with her hands folded, he definitely miss profession, acting was his dream carrier, as he continue his role-play

"hm,,, " pretending to think "I didn't catch from were you are?"

"Palumpolum sir! " Hope replied happy to this man addressing him as equal pal,

Fool, Light frowned she could almost feel sorry for him mentally facepalm he never see what's coming,,,,

"Eh! Commander face grimed when he say "kids of this days are all drunk or crazy,,,, or,,, so,,, " suddenly his tone changed unexpectedly as he tossed out small device from his pocket rolling it in his hands and pressing some buttons before he continued in more sharp tone "are you drunk boy?!"

Hope look bewildered unsure how to respond to this change of situation his gaze fall at Light for help she reacted irritated "Stop that he is not drunk!" commander just sighted replying "now we'll check it out!" pinning boy neck with gadget he play second ago and before Light manage to interrupt it send short electrical discharge trough his body "Whoa! It pinched!" somehow he manage to stand on his feet scratching his neck looking dazzled at the stars starts dancing around his head,

She was just in time to gave one agitated look to commander who calmly concluded his investigation "nope, he is clean!" declaring as all light on tazer were green apparently no illegal substances were presented in tested subject,

He seems ok so she agreed, "ok! then best go to your hotel room!" She was about to send him of but he protested "Wait I have something to tell you! " he blab it out to confused Light and Amoda who stare silent for a moment before burst laughing and walk off hitting Light elbow in good bay as he pass by her laughing "ha ha!", "Guess you two luv birds need some time alone!" he winked at Light and wave "See you later Light!" grinning, as Light stand wordless red beyond words this was it, at least it can't be worse, hopefully, she calm a bit taking one deep breath and look at the boy, with calm voice "speak up! It's better be worth of" what she seriously doubted.

She give him one quizzical look and he look at her as glow green reflect the sky blue he noted how it look exactly like Cocoon sky by day and its contrast to darkens around them, he was about to say that, but stopped, it would probably sound stupid, after all he was happy to see her, and they were already talking in a way, so practically his wishes already come true, he almost forget he didn't say anything to her till now and then he remember why he was after her, "I'm sorry for interference I didn't mean to disturb you or make you trouble, I just wish,,,, " he averted his look before he forget what he was about to say, again!

"Is that really?" He paused looking at her unsure how to continue, her hands were folded and she smiled somehow faintly remembering their meeting and getting some vague idea why he was after her, this encourage him to speak "I think I saw a glimpse of the blade you are carring on" moment he say it he realized how stupid it sound, and his shoulder shrug on its own as he expected scolding, but she just sighted as her hands unfolded and reach for something behind her backs she didn't mean to drag about it but she was proud on it, and her tone sounds amused when she asked "you mean this?" as she show it disassembling it under his nose this was probably meant to frighten him but his eyes widen in recognition as he was happy to see it and almost blinded by metal glint flashing in front of him, noticing inscription he start reading it at loud "call upon my name,,, " and before he manage to read it all or get its meaning, or ask is that a riddle? your name,,,? She folded it back and set in its place, "ok now you see it so let's get you back to your place, ok?"

he didn't want to depart yet, not now when he finally get his chance to talk with her, and he had so many questions, but she already stepped forward hotel so he follows after her, many years later remembering this he noted how strange people are, as it seems to always wish for something, and even if you have just one wish, if that wish is realized soon you will wish something again, as one wish leads to another, and before you know it one wish will turn into more,,, and live on its own,,, and before he realized he was walking forward and she fallows after him,  
>they reach their destination before he expected to his disappointment as he realize stopping just before balcony he jump of few minutes ago, his face turn red remembering it, did she see him? She quickly glanced toward him asking "this is your place right?" As he replied without looking at her "only 2days more then will return home"<br>Light smile seeing his red face and glancing over the balcony before turning around and gazing toward the place she was standing with Amoda,,, it was quite far but well lit up so it was possible to see it,,,, so,,, then she look at him again, obviously amused did he really jump of it? Is that's why he was all bewildered and barefoot? While waiting for him to enter his apartment she could not help but to ask herself what's he really like anyway? mix of shy n brave?  
>"so you are from Palumpolum huh? I hear it's a really nice place for growing up I bet you have nice schools there to?" he nodded confirming "I can't complain on anything!" he say simply as she agreed with him "you surely plan to take on university?", "Yeah!" He confirmed again adding "this year I'll go to Eden university!" regretting it the moment he say it, his face turn red in embarrassment realizing he was actually lying, he didn't want to lie to her, but now he already did it without even thinking, feeling guilt he get used to this little lies so much it become automatic now he was glancing at her afraid will she know it somehow? even technically it wasn't a lie because he was already invited to skip few grades and join to Eden University and now they were only waiting for his father consensus and that was just technical issue of course he will say yes! Without much doubt Light didn't pay attention to his worried look replying more for herself „Is that so?" not with much surprise, so he is older then I assumed or advanced? She thought giving him one more glance it was well known fact that Eden invites best to join its Uni, as future elite? maybe because she see him with is mother or because he reminds her on Serah, she colud not help but to think he is a good kid from loving family and is going to Eden, all she ever wanted for Serah,,,<br>She liked talking with him, something about him makes her feel relaxed in his presence, as she let her guard down, seeing his bright smile make her forget all anger and frustrations in last few days, psycom, argue with Amoda, Snow and Serah,,,  
>Somehow he was different than anyone she ever meet, considering how soft he seems, she was used to big tall and strong men she had to deal from the moment she join the corps but he was nothing like that, still a childlike innocence makes her feel warm in his presence, in a way she almost envied him, he was true to himself and not trying to be something he is not, to be able do whatever he feel like a kid and didn't had to pretend to be adult,,,<br>maybe one day,,, if he play his cards right he end up in Eden, or psycoms,,, she was not sure is that a good or bad or would in that case she could be like this with him, but that was far in he future,,,  
>He glanced toward her, as her face softens in a warm smile, remembering scene he saw from train? He had so many questions,,, was she the one he saw fighting on the beach? Is she really that strong? She had just show him proof for that! But he could not help but to notice she was to beautiful for a soldier, and he wish to ask her why does she do that? And should she find some les dangerous job? Then he realized he didn't know her name! remembering other officer address her as Light? He was about to ask her that but was afraid she will just laugh him off! She probably get lots of that! So he look at her uniform in hope to notice ID tag or No. so they can stay in contact, In a way he was surprised instead of all this questions to hear his own voice calm saying<br>"Thank you for following me and showing me around, if you ever come to Palumpolum be sure to find me!" she smiled as he say it with sincerity, "I didn't show you anything, it's dark, and,,," before she say anything more he interrupted "it's ok! I already see all interesting places" and start counting on "the beach, city, station, plant, mall and don't forget best candy shop ever!" her eyes ignite on idea "you know where BShop is?", "Yeah! Best sweets ever!" Hope confirmed with gesture as they both laugh on this,  
>but in that moment *bip* sound interrupt and she tapped her wrist with "I'm on it!" turning around and walking of not before saying "be there tomorrow 1200 it's my birthday! I want you to meet my sister Serah and don't forget your mother is invited to!"<p>

And with that she parted, with hope,,, that tomorrow on her birthday,, this boy and his mother will be able to help her talk Serah to Eden and forget all about Snow.

As he look after her amazed, what just happen? I wish Elida is here now! she would know it! His childhood friend was selfclaimed expert for fashion music trends and most important of all people! He recalled her saying that with professional expression all over her face, and Kai serious face when he nodded in agreement, yeah he really miss his friends, but now as he look up to the night sky Hope think this night was not so dark after all he was able to see light, he smile even in darkness there is light,

when she was lost of his sight he jump on in his room, waiting for tomorrow,

impatiently.

* * *

><p>puff! THIS WAS LOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!x.X (you probably noticed ch6-9 IS one! roll)<p>

idea was to show more background for L n H,

L is happy in *her own world*, (she is blind to anything wrong with it (except Snow! XD) for her it seem all her troubles start with him! and she blame him for all her frustrations and desperately wish to get rid of him!XD)

H on other hand is a smart kid but slowly start to detach himself from people, overly emotional, easy to be hurt, mixed emotion, confusion, conflicts anger, etc, he often lie to make other/himself feel better, and that eventually may lead to serious delusion? and possibility for him to turn vllain?XD

(after all his design is typical villain! XD /young Sephiroth!^^ ;))))

and possibility H/L meet before/some time around fwnight so this is something I came out!^^

anyway, I'm really happy how it turn out!^^ (my faw part is Amoda reminiscence how Light joined the corps!^^ ;D ;)))) I think that must be interesting story!^^ and if you ask wtf?! he take much time thinking about it!^^ it does not seems to him because mind s fast and well older people like to reminiscence so,,, ;))))))

I enjoyed writing it!^^ hope you like it!^^

p.s no need to say grammar/other check was killer! engl is not my lang so point out at mistakes!;)

TNX 4ALL COMMENTS AND SUPPORT!^^ ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

p.p.s last line may seem bit lemon but I COULD NOT MAKE IT BETTER THEN THAT! .

(seriously, other options were even more cheesy!_._ like ,,, idk,,, faceplam! xb XD ;))))))

new chapter next week!^^ ;)))))

all best!^^ ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	10. cafe

**Café **

Lebreau was on her feet from early morning busy with café work, swiftly sweeping the tables with clean white cloth in one hand while moving the chairs with other, "Maqui Yuj Gadot!" she was energetic as usual, calling her friends for help, glancing around hoping to see them, as they usually hang around café helping with serving the costumers, doing small chores she *order* them or helping in garden, she frowned sitting on one of the chairs she just finished setting,

"Where are the boys when you need them?", she sighted noticing how it seems unusually quiet morning, or maybe it just seems that way after last night fuss?

last few days were busy then ever! and this café seen more guests during last few days then in a whole year until now! People gathering here from all around Cocoon to wish upon firework festival taking its place last night, hopefully that's over now, and everything will back to normal in few days, in a way she was thankful for that Bodhum was still not one of those famous tourist destinations, and that will let her more time for her other activities, mischievous gleam brighten her face, remembering volleyball tournament and surf competition start in few days, and she plan win!, she liked sport and competitions, and drag everyone in it with her (even only serious competitors she could count on for surfing was her and Gadot, but she need more members for volleyball after all she planed to keep that title her team won last year!)

"Weather seems perfect!" she noted content looking at the bright Cocoon sky,

"it seems Finix is in flames today,,,," Lebreau shake her head, erasing the sweat from her forehead, placing her chin on her hands with both elbows on the table,

I wonder is it aware of us? her gaze shifted down toward horizon, observing the peaceful panorama surrounding café,

"Hey! Wanna help here!" she bolted up suddenly almost knocking out the chair she was sitting moment ago and waved energetically noticing Maqui crawling out his garage and whispering something to Yuj, she continue calling, but they didn't pay her any attention just waved back, with short excuse they have important job and run of before she get the chance to say anything more,

"Important job?" Lebreau repeated astonished more for herself, it's hard to believe she would ever hear something like that from those two,

Before she completely recovered from this surprise she was startled with engine sound above her head Gadot was already flying of after them on his bike, what's going on this morning? She just manage to ask "Where is Snow?!" yelling at him from the ground below, but he just gestured "Can't hear you. Gotta hurry. Talk later. Ok?!" and waved,

Unbelievable! Lebreau frowned tapping the table surface, "if I don't know better I would think they are hiding from me?" of course, that can't be! her beautiful face brighten with smile remembering how energetic her childhood friends she grow up with were when starting café business, Snow was first suggesting idea to open her café, because Lebreau was always praised to be best cook, she smile at that time thinking it's just another crazy idea boys came up, but they take it seriously working hard and before she know it and on her uttermost surprise presented her with nice looking café by the beach, it was small but with best food and service in whole Bodhum (Maqui came up with that slogan) it bring tears in her eyes every time she remember that day (even she would never admit that! or worse let anyone of them see her crying!) as she was always like big sister or better yet mother to all of them the one always watching over them, worrying over them, not to get to crazy with their games, voice of the reason, yelling at them when they do something bad or when she wish them to do something she think is good, but guess that days will soon be over, they all seems to be growing up, taking their path seriously, doing best they can in what they chose to do, they were all different people with different personality but connected with strong bond of friendship, sharing their dreams and hopes, cheering and wishing for each other to accomplish it one day together, Yuj dream was to be fashion designer (until he become *famous!* he declared he will continue to help Lebreau with café as her "café manager" (Lebreau rolled, hearing that, fact was he was working most of the jobs, from cleaning to serving and shopping, and he was the one responsible for café design they all were so proud of!^^ ;))

Maqui was *mechanic*, Lebreau let out sigh remembering his enthusiasm and all the toys he broke when they were kids, Lebreau doubted it's just to see her astonished face which was nothing less surprised with all kitchen supply or invention he present quite often, fact was he like to take things apart only to put it together again, and she could only guess his ultimate goal is to get his hands on some of the patron fal'Cie (but what he would do when he get there was something she really really didn't want to know! or to find out ever!)

Gadot was special story, and she chuckle remembering his grumble while ago when she made him work in the kitchen, peeling potatoes they were serving to café guests whole week, and cursing the day he suggest "they could try grow their own food and have their own garden near café"

her expression get serious next moment remembering Snow was looking absent this morning when she see him, in fact he was looking serious last few days,,,, wondering around aimlessly, he didn't seems like himself, as he was the usually most optimistic and positive member of their gang (and first to help with anything before anyone ask even he get teased because of that and is often jokingly called a hero and end up their *leader*) but now he look somehow lost? She could not help but to ask herself Is he growing up? She smiled remembering he say he had a girlfriend now, is that because he is in love? Is that what love do to you? if that so, then I'm sure everything will be alright, Serah seems to be a nice girl, kind and gentle, full of understanding, Lebreau smile noticing she is perfect for Snow, but her expression frowned remembering her sister was different story, Snow encounters with her didn't pass so well, but that's surely something they could work through,, when she get to know him I'm sure they will become good friends, after all that's how Snow is, despite looking as big doofus he is honest and kind person ready to help even to a complete stranger, he even offered to help that girl he never see before to find her lost friend, our hero, she smile, I wonder did that person manage to find that girl?

Her thinking was cut short noticing few tourists walking beside the beach, well it seems my break is over! time to start working! she smiled standing up to greet few costumers passing by, they nodded in response, taking their seats

"What can I do for you?" she unfolded her note pressing the pen ready to take orders,

"coffee please, and ice-cream for my baby" woman smiled jokingly winking at her son,

"Mom!" boy muffled as his face turn red followed with angry gleam,

"What? you wanna black coffee to?" mother continue teasing him, smiling,

Lebreau give them quick glances and nodded "right away!" following with laughter before disappearing in café,

casting quick glances at mother and son while serving cups, she noticed how even boy must be just a few years younger then she is, she feel more closer to woman as her warm smile and kind eyes feel like she was generally good person and interested in others and curious to, reminiscing short conversation they had earlier, Lebreau remember she say they are here for vacation, and even asked about the garden and vegetables they were growing, looking delightful by idea and expressing wish to try something like that at her home in Palumpolum when she return home from her vacation,

for a moment she feel bit sad noticing there are just the two of them again as she mentioned her husband should join them to, so it seems he didn't make it after all, but they didn't seems disturbed by that looking like they are having good time,

"here," Lebreau smiled at two serving hot cup of coffee and ice-cream on the table in front of her respective costumers, as they thank her for quick service and praising good taste of their orders, "what's this?" boys eyes widen in suspicion as he look at the small plate full of strange looking greeneries Lebreau placed before them,

"this are fresh vegetables we grow in our garden, over there," she answered pointing at one green part peaking out of the plate and then to a small fence grown in green behind her back "try it and tell me how it taste, ok?", she looked at boy eyes noticing strong green glow and then at vegetables but didn't comment more, exchanged quick glances with the woman as she try it "Mmmm, delicious!" after seeing his mother enthusiasm after she try it, boy followed her example bit hesitantly, "Hm, it taste different", adding apologetically "guess its not so bad,,,"

"see! I wouldn't serve something poisonous to my costumers!" Lebreau joked proudly, Both women laugh at this, that's one more reasons she didn't mind working hard and liked her job, even when she was really tired, meeting different people, listen to their stories, learn something new from each other, point out importance of grown their own food and live more independently in friendship with environment, after all that's how they get the chance to meet she looked at the woman unwavering smile and was thankful for that,

Lebreau smile looking at their happy faces for a while for some reason they remind her on father and son she see yesterday during firework night, even they might look totally different, they shared same familiar bond Lebreau feel for her *family*, (she might as well forgive them for ditch her today!^^ after all family is here to forgive and accept no matter what;)))) she know they are doing something good! They make difference! and she had that feeling of proud and sadness only parents knows,

* * *

><p>Ok! I'm pretty happy with how this turned out!^^ I feel really relaxed writing it!^^ lolz<p>

Basically idea was to give more background for Lebreau and Nora gang as they didn't get enough in FFXIII!^^

imo Liberou is great character and personality sport/smart and caring and she deserved her own mini game!^^ (surf, beach sport etc)!^^ ;)))))) also some good background for Snow as well!^^ after all Serah had to fall in love for something beside look!^^ facepalm ;)))))) (nah, really;)))))

and idea I had (lolz timing is everything^^) with *dash of game philosophy*!^^ I think I get it right!^^ and in overall I'm really happy how it ended up!^^

(I may develop it more in next ch!^^ have some ideas, we'll se how will it turn out!^^ ;))))

btw this is 10 chapter! already?! can you believe it?;)))))

so I will use this opportunity to thank every single one of my readers and followers!^^

Thank You all for your time and comments I really appreciate it ALL!^^ ;3

(and hope to see more!^^;D ;))))

hopefully this will be updated for weekend or earlier depending on my free time and inspiration!^^ ;))))

imo there is few more chapters for this story (probably 5 or more depending on how I decide to upload it or inspiration to write more! Xd ;)))) (CANT WAIT TO START with FFXIII-2 THAT!XD lolz)

Till next all best!^^ ;)))


	11. Chapter 11

? ? ?

Lebreau spend some time chatting with the woman and smiling to a boy who was constantly glancing at his watch as if in hurry to get somewhere, she had to wonder do he had a date? smile didn't leave her face while few more costumers showed up for breakfast, and she swiftly greeted them taking their orders,

after a while they waved goodbye paying for their orders as boy mentioned they should start going or they might be late at BSshop

"oh you know BShop?" Lebreau asked, her eyes widening in surprise, it was small cake shop popular with locals but bit harder to find for tourist,

Yes, they both nodded as boys face turn red with eyes falling like in embarrassment,

"well, that's expected considering it's our top destination for Bday celebrations!" looking at boy excited Lebreau corrected herself asking "wait, is it your birthday?" puzzled,

No, they smiled, I just hear we had to try it before leaving, boy explained startled

"Ok, then it's over there" Lebreau smiled pointing direction as they waved almost crashing while walking out with a tall man who just happen passing by accompanied with a strange girl they almost didn't notice, Hope give one strange look to tall man before him without a word and then notice a strange dressed girl who smile at him, but didn't say anything as he was in hurry just remembering to apologize quickly after his mother do the same in his name,

Man didn't seems disturbed casting quick glance at girl and his face brighten as she seems alright, and fallowing after her as she walked beside beach looking ocean for a while before taking her seat at café,

Lebreau quickly catch after them ready to take orders as they take one of the tables closer to beach, she notice man was sitting casually with arms crossed while girl was looking menu carefully choosing what to order, while waiting for girl to decide on her order Lebreau smile noticing he could be called *handsome* if not that chilly aura, I wonder what would Light tell about this man? she barely manage not to burst laughing at that thought running at the kitchen with hand over her lips to cover giggle,

She was running with her back to ocean and that's why she didn't notice Light who was sprinting on her usual route beside beach, even off duty she was so used to it she did it everyday, fact was she consider that good training (and enjoy running even she would never admit it!) as her fast pace walk always end up turning into a sprint, she liked touch of the soft sand and air on her face, but most of all she loved to run fast competing with herself, and sense of freedom she gain with that, she never cared what would anyone think about her, but this time it was different, she stop in her tracks at strange sensation on her back as chill warring, taking her hand on her hip, she turn her head slowly looking over her shoulder, realizing her pulse racing her breathing still fast from running, momentarily her gaze catch man looking somewhere in a distance, her hand fall of her hip as she smiled, seeing he was with a small girl,

_not today,,,_ **_she already decided._**

**_Nothing gonna ruin this day_**, as she continue running,

* * *

><p>Whoa! Surprise! this was fast!^^ I finish it last night and check this morning and uploaded today!^^ XD ;)))<p>

Must say I'm really happy how it turned out!^^XD ;)))

so idea from previous chapter ,,, developed here?!;))) (I like that though everyone could meet at beach café it's just question of right timing!^^ and everyone relaxed before ffxiii fuss!XD ;))) and I get that here!^^ lolz ;))))

hope you like it because I do!^^XD ;)))))))))

now seriously, idk when this will be updated/hopefully in few days!^^ ;)))

but lets just say next ch will be interesting!^^ XD ;)))

so stay tuned!^^ ;)))))


	12. from Serah with love

**from Serah ****_with love_**

it was Lightning Bday! and she was looking happy with big smile illuminating her face,

Serah smile enjoying seeing her sister happy,

even this party was a bit surprise as they plan to celebrate it as usual but with tense atmosphere then they used to, but Light mood seems to change in last moment as she seems more enthusiastic about it declaring "this year we will have a party in a BCshop!"

Serah blinked in surprise staring at her sister radiant smile as she continue talking how she invited few friends she wish Serah to meet, she could almost imagine faces of persons her sister described so well, it was evident she was looking forward to celebrate her birthday with her only family and few friends she call over,

_If only she could smile more often,,,,_

that's why,

Serah nodded without a word, her face brighten with smile noticing how her sister smile seems to be only thing that didn't change, looking same like when she was a kid.

That's why she wish to see her smiling more often. Her sister was her only family and her smile was only thing left from happy childhood they had together. Serah inhaled slowly remembering how her sister used to smile more often back then, and how they used to celebrate B days with family, but time pass and things changes and even they continue to celebrate their birthdays together as Light would take day off to stay with Serah whole day, enjoying their time together, while eating best B day cakes ever! (as they like to call it) jokingly talking and laughing since Serah like to make "surprise B day cakes" when she was a kid even that often end up in disaster so they would usually end up eating out and in a near open candy store!

But with time flow these moments become more rare. And before she know it everything change. Her sister become her legal guardian and guardian corps soldier, maybe that's why she changed so much? Serah stop for a moment thinking how her sister was always overprotective? but as they grow up she become to strict and hardheaded, and even her mood get, well, moodier, as a result they seems to drift apart. Her brow furl with mixture of sadness and irritation at fact no matter how hard she try,,, her sister see her only as a *lil kid*, and it seems she will never gain her trust,

_even I wish to prove I′m adult and she don't had to worry about me all the time,,, _

exhaling with eyes closed she scratch her bandaged shoulder without looking at it,

It reminds her,,,,

Her expression change suddenly looking tired, mark seems to change every time she look at it,,, and,,,, recently,,, it look inflamed? her eyes closed again trying to think about it, she didn't dare to see how it look under the wrap, maybe it get infected? She shake her head, in attempt to rid of a bad feeling she had about this, but,,,, _how much time did I left? _Her eyes open in surprise, with chills that thought give her, but reality stay unchanged.

But instead look what happen?

no matter how hard she wish its not true,,, tear slip over her cheek and she brush it of before it turn into a stream,

somehow I only end up making her sad, I only end up disappointing her,

that's why this is important.

Serah glanced through the window fixing the bow on a Bday gift she finish wrapping, Snow will come any minute, she try to calm herself, her eyes fall to the present before her, it will be from both of us,,,, Snow and me, together we'll present her a gift we pick up together and wish happy B day, she repeated tugging the ribbon

_if only everything could be like I imagined it to be,,, _How happy she will be!?_  
><em>

_That's why i′ll pretend noting happen, i′ll pretend everything's fine, just a bit longer,,,_

Her legs dangle freely as she was sitting in a high kitchen chair, her eyes fall to blank piece of paper in front of her reminding she didn't finished writing Bday card! As they decide to bay two postcards and Snow chose funny b day card with moogle and balloons with inscription Happy B day! to what Serah laugh as he finish writing it just adding sis! at the end of card, she say its goofy, but he play offended saying its smart and with a teasing smile challenge her to think of something better if she can!

Serah bite her pen, regretting her ″of course I will!″, looking at the blank white card before her, all I did was daydreaming how I wish everything could be ok and reminisceting about past,,, and

what could that be? Sarah mumble more for herself, recalling events from this morning, noticing her sister strange behavior and mysterious smile when she add "this time I have surprise present for you!" "surprise?" Serah eyes widen glancing back at Light as she nodded while kneeling in order to put her shoes on, before running out, "for me?" Serah continue dazzled, _That should be my line_,,, but before she get the chance to ask "wait!" _what?!_ Light run out the house "You will find when I get back!" waving to bewildered Serah standing at doorstep and looking at cloud of dust left after her as she take on her usual sprint route beside beach in higher spirit then usual,

Serah glanced through the window wrapping pen in her fingertips nervously,

If only everything could go fine!

Then I could tell her,,,

she start writing with trembling heart troubled what to write,

"dear sis,,,," but stop in frustration,

I can't just write up ″I'm gonna marry″ or

″I'm l Cie″, no she shake her head with eyes shut I had to tell her in person,,,

She open her eyes, inhaling, Snow should be here soon,,,,

I′m sure everything will be fine then,

My sister, she is my hero,

And with Snow,,

I'm sure they two will find the way,,,,

All right, and so

she finished writing her card just add

from Serah with love

* * *

><p>Ok! This was long time no update!^^ ;))) I blame it on Serahthis ch take me ages to finish!^^;))) im not completely happy with it, oh well, you get idea, Serah at home waiting for Snow so they could tell L about their wed and l Cie!^^ I bet that was tense and take her lot of nerves!^^( its wonder she didn't turn cieth then!^^ XD ;)))

Oh! And actually title is inspired by song!^^(I always wanted to write something for this so,, ;)))) lolz anyway lets move one, this supposed to be filler ch before b day day/we se in game/ and in last moment I get idea for short half page shots on Serah (this eventually turned 2pages and still not happy!X/ frustration!XP ;/) /Snow/ and ?

No spoilers!

Hopefully next ch will be uploaded sooner!^^(shorter and better!^^ lolz ;))))))

Comment if you wish this story to continue!^^ (and eventually move to FFXIII2 lost ch!^^ my fav!^^ ;))))

Till next!^^ ;)))))

All best!^^ ;)))))


	13. Snow fall

_**Snow fall**_

Snow was walking fast toward Serah and Light home, almost tripping in hurry, Serah wait for me! together they should present Light b day gift and,,, suddenly feeling heavier his footsteps slows down as air around him seems more dense with temperature rising few degrees! he had a picture what will happen when her sister finally *hear the news*, maybe because of uncomfortable feeling he had in few short chances they get to talk, way she cracked her fingers makes him think she was about to hit him,,, well now he know, Lightning will probably beat him up for sure this time! considering all this time she had a good reason! he didn't even think to oppose her, his face suddenly looking waxed with wary look in his eyes staring to the sand before him "if she beat just me it's ok," he murmured into his chin scratching it, "she can take it all on me,,," if she decide to beat him up that's fine! if it's for Serah,,, if he could protect Serah,,, he was ready to take it all on himself, "Alright!" clasping his fist he run forward,

whatever happen he was prepared! wearing extra shield under his trench coat!

As he continue to run in fast pace, sweeping his drenched forehead, Snow could not help but to feel like melting, suddenly feeling hot, he stopped leaning front on his knees for a quick rest catching a breath as his eyes reach up gazing at _Phoenix_ clearly visible Cocoon sun flaming its golden warm light bathing the crystal sky, like decided to melt away all worries of this world, promising another sunny day in paradise,

blinded by sight his gaze shifted looking front breathless, he could see Serah house just few more steps and,,,,

all of sudden he feel like,,,, all stress from last few days catch him up,

after all that running last few days,,, it seems he forget how to walk in normal pace,

from the moment he find out,,, even he could hardly believe when Serah told him she is,,,! he promised to protect her! their life turned upside-down, It was a race against time,,,, his usually cheerful behavior changed, he didn't have time to stop talking with the costumers at Liberu café nor for tasks he usually did with NORA, even he was unable to ask anyone directly he tasked NORA to help him find out everything they can about L'Cie and Pulse, momentarly taking a trip to Eden library in hope to find something to help Serah, but even that was in vain, there were no single fact regarding Pulse and L'Cie, only tales and legends, not even a man with a bird in his hair he meet there who told him that didn't know is there a way to turn L'Cie back into a human again? After all linked with Pulse was enveloped with fear, same reason prevented Serah from telling it to her sister,

it didn't get me anywhere,,,, dripping sweat in frustration,his eyes prickle blurring his vision,

he stopped,

his legs just betray him,,,

his eyes fall to the sand as ground under his feet suddenly jump at him and he manage stop it in last sec leaning on both hands as he fall on his knees, Damn! Now of all time!

He quickly stand up, swaying on his feet, taking a deep breath, his fist swing trough thin air, he was fighting invisible enemy,

I promised to save you Serah!

clasping his fist "alright!" fired up, he smile with new vigor from seeing smiling image appearing on the window before him waving, he start running forward, eager to get there as fast as possible.

Everything will be ok!

My hero is here! Serah image disappear from the window moment before showing up at the front door. Her outstretched hands waiting for an embrace.

* * *

><p>Ok! This is finally done!(can't believe it take me so much time to finish this *onepage* chapter! facepalm Im such a bad writer!? , curl out and cry in corner, nah really!^^;))))<p>

anyway im happy how it turn out! At least you get idea Snow is running toward Serah home on a day of L Bday we see in game!^^ (but we don't see how he *feelz* in that moments!^^ I believe he was nervous and stress BIG TIME!^^XD ;))))

so,,, I wanted to see him BREAK/melting away!(lolz he ask for it!^^ after all that *macho and *emo* scenes we get from him!XD) I wish to make him more *human* and likable!^^(wah! can't believe I say that! facepalm!x,X sorry good look can't pass with me if you are jerk!^^XD lolz;)))))

To make it sound *right* I even read again that novel FFXIII episode 0 part when Sn L meet and Wow can't believe I didn't notice it before! there is actually reference to justice league? can you believe it? That means Cocoon had Justice Leage and DCc!^^ lolz

Isn't that fantastic!^^ LOLZ

And title is,, oh well you probably noticed a loads of play of the words here!^^ but if you consider it all it could easy be unlucky13 or "I can't believe it!^^ lolz

p.s while finishing this ch I find interesting quote that seems fitting!^^ (I even considered inserting it somewhere at the end of this ch but opted against!^^) anyway I feel like to share it with you, so you can see for yourself!^^ ;))))

_"If you haven't stopped trying, every apparent failure is just a step in your journey to victory." (this alone is enough to get the point but it continues;)_

_"Perhaps just another failure, making it a series. Or just adding new elements to an existing set" (sounds familiar?^^ and there is more;))))_

_"Anyway, I won't allow myself to succumb to such a fate without even trying!" _

_if you didn't notice already its LN _The _Longing of Shina_ Ryo!^^

p.p.s.(sue me, I did it again!^^ and I plan to read more!^^ lolz im addicted to LN!^^;)))) hopefully that should improve my writing!^^;)))) you may thank that for romantic finish here!^^ lolz

btw short ch are so much easier for spell-check!^^ but this comment is way too long!^^I HAD to stop here!^^;))) but just to say if you think this ch may lack of quality that may be because I get idea to write it in last moment!^^ so it may be considered filler between ch10 and15!^^ which is,,,, oh! no spoilers!^^ comment if you wish update soon!^^;))) and point out at mistakes if any!^^:)))

Till next!^^

All best!^^;))))


	14. Hope

**Hope**

Hope was enjoying the view of hi tech city architecture bathed in the warm morning light and calm breeze on his face carrying smell of the sea and sand from the beach mixed with exotic plants aligned from both sides of the streets, giving this exquisite sight specific scent of sea and,,, wilderness? he stopped thinking about that for a second glancing at his mother as she continue walking carelessly in from of him, admiring panorama, she seem delighted with this place, occasionally pointing at something she find interesting,

No surprise Bowdam was popular tourist vacation, with lots to show and visit, and even he already had enough of that Hope smile back, glancing at his mother as she continue pointing at shop windows, like a child, Uh? even she was the one who teach him that's not the way to behave, guess that rule works only for children? Glancing at rare passers-by, reminder that firework festival was over last night and tourists were slowly preparing to depart toward their homes, Hopes feelings mixed, remembering his *family vacation ends soon, and,,, his father miss it,,, it was expected,,, but still,,, he shake of that feeling decided to forget another broken promise and enjoy rest of his days here,

And so this day started in excited happy tone, Hope wake up early, spend more time before mirror (as his mother noticed with a joke!) and after they had breakfast in Nora café Hope suggested dessert in small bakery they spotted few days ago, his mother gladly accept idea and they start walking toward it chattering along the way,

he was in well mood, enjoying lighthearted atmosphere it was welcomed surprise, after all everything went well so far and he was happy for chance to visit this beautiful place, they already visited so many interesting locations and see many interesting things, he even get a chance to learn something new, and meet few interesting people,,,

Hope mused, as they visited few shops and buy various souvenirs and other things he consider unnecessary, how did I end up like this? And before he know it Hope was carrying a large pile of shopping bags and boxes? (Apparently shops were one of attractions you couldn't avoid visiting in this place, )

"What am I? your carry boy?!" he try to complain, but his mother seems unaffected continuing to look around "what are you talking about? It's good for your condition! You'll get stronger You know!" she didn't seems to accept his reasoning,

Bewildered by his mother careless response, Hope was about to say something but went speechless in shock, he never hear anyone get stronger carrying shopping bags?

he give up on explaining seeing her enthusiasm, and realizing how useless it would be to try explain as she turn *shopping mode, there were no way to stop until they drop of their feet or approach credit limit ,,, right now he was not sure what will happen first?

So,,, in order to save strength and endure to see the end of it! he give up and decided to just follow along, same happen when his mother urged him to try out few things she consider "cute!" even if he try to protest saying how stupid it feel she would just smile saying "don't be silly!" and "try it on!"

And so pondering the fact his mother may be shoppingholic, and cursing auto payment system /which make purchase seamless/ only making it worse, Hope mused as his mother continue shopping, no matter how unreasonable that look to him,,,

after all he should already get used to this as his mother often did or say unexpected things, like few days ago when she returned early morning with a hands full of greenery asking him help wash it as she plan to make a tasty lunch of it! Or when she declared she will make her own garden when they return home! now when he think about it there might be a reason why his father didn't join them, but then again, it's not just his mother, he remember other girls behaving strange to, like one looking really dangerous like she was about to catch a bird? Of course that was out of the question! Why would anyone try to do that? as it was common fact birds in Cocoon weren't eatable! and other girl he spotted near the beach few days ago,,, he was not sure was she laughing or crying? After all his invitation for Bday that was also unexpected!

Thinking about that, he concluded, one thing he know; are strange including his mother, you never know what will they do or how will react, and he probably will never understand them no matter how hard he try so he decided to keep away, and it's best not to bother with that to much, or at least as possible, with that his gaze lifted hoping to find some place to sit,

as apparently his mother was the one with more stamina as well as sense of direction as it seems she get along well in this labyrinth of shop district cruising along lines of products with unwavering enthusiasm, meeting her warm gaze as she stop walking in front of him,

"what do you think about this!" to show him another thing she plan buying, shrugging his shoulders indifferently how would I know? at his mother occasion questions, reminds him other thing he didn't understand was fashion, it seems to him every girl he meet these days was wearing things he would never expect to see, like they were dressed in different fashion? Was it because this place had so many visitor from all around Cocoon or was it just because this place have so many shops? His gaze shifted lost again in wide waste of various shelf's filed with all kinds of items reminder of encapsulated consumerist society they live, thinking about that make him dizzy, so he decided to walk out of it! Hurrying after his mother,

"oh look!" she stopped suddenly,

Please don't be another shop! Hopes face twitched as he stopped taking deep breath to gather courage to open his eyes and see what she was pointing out this time?

warily turning his head to look at direction she was pointing his eyes open instantly wide in a surprise and face brighten with a smile "Oh!" looking front he quickly toss all bags and boxes to his mother hands,

"Whoa! Hold on!" And run inside glass doors returning next moment with a boomerang in his hands! Now to test it! He was just about to throw it,

"Wait! hold on!" when his mother stop him; "You can't throw that around glass area and beside there is people here to someone might get hurt!" you are right! He agree and fold it in his place, taking a deep breath and picking up boxes as they continue walking in high spirit, can't wait to try it!

it was almost midday, glancing at his watch reminds him there were plenty of time but still,,, he was bit anxious, with a strange feeling lingering,,,

"Oh look!" Hopes thinking was cut short glancing at his mother pointing up at flashy billboard floating above their heads,

Hope face turned into a smile seeing familiar sign with a name of the shop, dispersing his anxiety was red panel with white logo "Welcome to Best cake shop!" surrounded with five smiling faces of shop mascots? he immediately recognized first two Chocobo, and Mog and on one and familiar green faces Cactuar and Carbunicle on other end of the sign? but one floating above them was strange white cat? He tilted his head for better view but still didn't get what it was?

as they entered candy shop his mother stopped for a moment "Oh!" glancing amazed at the enterer design it was all sparkling clean in white cream and pink color scheme with red ribbons and bows decoration, and each corner was decorated in one of mascot themes, so on his right and near the entrance was Cactuar and bit further Carbunicle and opposite to them, to his left was Chocobo and Mog, all around them were gathered small children obviously having great time playing with their favorite cartoon characters! realizing it's pretty childish or rather girly place? Hope glanced at his mother ready to say something as she give him one surprising look as he was the one suggest this place, but noticing her amused smile and direction she was pointing, his gaze shifted and first thing he notice was big white kitty mascot? and before he could say anything his mother dashed forward passing beside kitty mascot and glued in front of glass showcases admiring site behind them, there were white shelf's filled with endless lines of all kind of sweets and cupcakes,,, so that's what she was pointing up? Hope smile with a sigh of relief looking at his mother face as she admire wide selection of treats in front of her, her expression delight bit troubled as she seemingly have hard time to decide what to order? Glancing at Hope for help, standing indifferently by her side shrugging his shoulders, saying whatever! I'm ok! almost embarrassed for his mother behavior, now, who is parent here?

in the end Hope ended up with plate full of all sort of cookies and strange shaped candies even he was not hungry or rather to be more precise he wish to leave space for B-day cake! he was looking forward whole day!

taking seats by the table in a corner of the shop near windows and glass doors by chance it was one with Chocobo theme! making it good observation spot with good look at interior which now seems even more spacious and sparkly as his mother continue to notice praising its design, and enjoying her selection of candies,

and outdoor as well as Hope noticed glancing through the windows at rare passersby, suddenly feeling nervous, not before long maid approach them offering a drinks, while his mother ordering Coffee, Hope stare at maid weird uniform with a cat ears and tail? And other he just saw passing by was dressed in feathers? His mother glanced at him remembering to finally order water, as maid take a note and disappear with a smile, not before saying; "do you like our uniforms? Boss ordered it for us and it came yesterday! From now on we are famous!"

not knowing how to respond to that, Hope just nodded, and his mother remarked really? It looks really cute! And everything here looks so charming! And with your sweets taste so good! I'm sure you will get even more popular now!"

Nora was enjoying her time with her only kid how she used to tease him, happy to see her teenage more carefree and relaxed, as she always think of him oversensitive child even she was still concerned how will Hope react at his father absence and thinking best way to excuse his behavior this time, and,,, one more unfulfilled promise,,, but he didn't mention it, not even once, and look so happy today so she was happy to, it turns out this vacation was not so bad idea after all as they had a great time! She look at Hope expression as he gazed through the windows, his childlike feature and faint smile almost fading reflected in glass windows, feeling bit sad at thought her child will grow up soon, remembering how happy he was in Chocobo land they visited when he was a kid, those moments are so precious, and she feel sad her husband missed so much of him, noticing his nervous glances she urged him to try few desserts from her plate and he refused, she sighted melancholically, baby Hope she used to know would never do that, he was such a cute chibi kid!^^ ;)))) noticing his mood changed from exited to less enthusiastic after a while, she had some guess, but didn't ask, maybe that's those ages are, she try to remember what was she like in his age? but was never near to think what's on his mind,

With strange feeling in his stomach, Hope glanced around wondering is this what they call butterflies in the stomach? No, it's rather frogs judging by the sound they are making? He smile with a relief realizing what might be a case, his mother must hear it to as she smiled at him "oh! You didn't even try anything! Go one! Eat that creamy cake before it's gone!" Hope nodded, even he was not *fond of trying out new things!* including food, he decided to *try it* before his mother start joking about that! His hand hover over his plate before picking one small tasty looking cookie, now that's strange he could swear that pile of sweets on his plate was much larger last time he seen it, but now it seems some of that cookies were already *gone*, meaning,,, his brow rise giving his mother one suspicious look, she just smile nonchalantly wiping crumbs of her face "what?" and taking sip of her coffee,

Taking a smile bite on one of the cookies, he finaly get the chance to prove they don't just look but taste good as well, so he eat few more and gulp it with water to wash sweet taste thorough his throat, noding like he was listening with a smile, as his mother continue to chatter,

And so time come and pass, and girl he was waiting for didn't show up,,, after a while his mother noticed his mood sink and suggest it's time to move on and pack their bags, Hope just nodded standing up looking somehow disappointed,

Hope could not help but to wonder is it possible I miss her? Did she just forget? shaking his head in denial recalling last night, and her sincere smile he had to ask himself maybe it was all just a dream? soldier girl he first saw when arriving to this city, and he even get a chance to talk with her later and get invitation for her b day party! Wondering is it real or he just made it up? His eyes flashed with a sharp green, determined, it was real!

she is probably having a good time celebrating with her sister and friend and forget about this! Yeah! That's what happen,,, most probably,,,,

Still that thought returns to him, he try to shake that off, but ,,,, what happen? that strange feeling he experienced earlier that day returned, and for some reason his mind turn to encounter with a strange man and small girl he bump at this morning at Nora café,,, maybe that was a bad sign after all,,,

he was about to cast one more glance through the windows again when,

"Oh look!" his mother forestall him standing up from her seat and breathlessly pointing over his shoulder, he turned to see psycom troops running down the streets, he was just about to ask what's going on? When big transparent screen materialized above their heads flickering with a bright red and yellow glow "ATTENTION ALL ,,,, " speaker start talking in excited tone, explaining answer to his question, but Hope didn't listen staring at screen now showing a man on a bike who seems to be running, he looked like trouble, he could be criminal,,,, Hope couldn't care less, but what make his eyes narrowed was,,, pink haired girl who seems to be running with him, thought it could be girl he was waiting for make his heart stop, continuing only when girls face was shown close up and he could see her soft feature making her younger then person he mistaken her for, but his relief was short breathed as text "WANTED! L'CIE! ENEMY OF Cocoon!" Appear over girls face, as speaker continue reading "Pulse fal'Cie,,, " Hope look at his mother bewildered, speaker voice start to loose in his ears "Bowdam,,,," picking up fragments " quarantined!" wondering what is going to happen? but she didn't seems to know answer to that question standing beside him looking confused same as he was, his eyes fall to the ground. Hope was lost. he couldn't hear it anymore,,,, he couldn't,,,, he didn't wish,,,, he didn't understand,,,,

* * *

><p>Ok! This is finally done! It take me looooong to finish this ch! (as you probably know already I'm in other projects so be patient!^^ ;))))) It was actually part of the ch10cafe but i decided to split it and give more space! and im so happy I did it turns out perfect!^^ I know its not perfect but its best what googletranslate and wordspellcheck can do!^^ LOLZ so this time I won't ask you to point at language grammar and other mistakes!^^ so don't bother about that!^^;)))<p>

idea was half page but i get carried away and ended up4! With comments!^^lolz

I wish to show H spending more time with his m and to make it realistic! I had idea for*shopping and candy shop with mom*!(poor H had to endure my projection!^^ btw if you think he is *mom's boy* you are totally right! Lolz seriously all boys are! But you had to be a *man to admit that!lolz ;)))) hope you get that *luving annoying family* atmosphere!^^ LOLZ and that's how I get idea for them buying H boomerang!^^ it fits perfectly!^^ (and it solve one of boomerang mystery!^^ LOLZ I will try to do that with other one to!^^ so stay tuned!^^J))) like N talking about chibi H that's so cute!^^fangirling! and H thinking about frogs!^^(hint *our frogs are regular in ff!lolz ;)))) btw candy shop design is inspired by ff and hello kitty!^^ LOLZ NOT most hated cat of all games!XCC I won't write that name! XC ;)))))

anyway,,, hope you like it! Other thing I like is flickering transparent screen!^^ lolz am I the only one who will miss Cocoon hi tech!?^^;))))

I really enjoyed writing this!^^ btw hope you get that feeling of urgency and distress at the end of this ch!:))) Bit sad because this is last ch with H before,,, oh well no spoilers! Except next ch is? And will be updated till next week?!^^ hopefully! By all means I wont let it go over 1page! Promise! ;)

And then we are FINALY back to Light! Yey! (It's one of my fav in this *first book saga! Wait did I already say that?:))) p.s.. Lch is already written up! But need to finish next first!^^ ;)) lolz

comment so I know there are actually people reading this?!^^LOLZ that reminds me I had to finish last Ch for other story here and start writing next one for this,,,!^^

hope you like reading it!^^

till next!

Ciao!^^ ;)))

p.s official title for this should be Hope lost!^^ ;))) it goes well with previous title!^^ LOLZ but to avoid spoilers its just hope!^^ ;))))

p.p.s this time inspiration for last/dramatic line goes to light novel Allison!^^ ;))) yep!^^ my guilty pleasure!^^ I'm only sorry I don't have more free time for lemon novels!^^ lolz 83 ;)))))


	15. Clouds on a horizon

**? - Clouds on a horizon **

Caius was leaned on a palm tree with his hands folded over his chest, his pale face and body calm as stone, devoid of any trace of movement or emotion, unrevealing his thoughts, only his eyes moved swiftly as he watch over small silhouette standing before him, her hair flicker carried by a wind as she walk beside beach observing what should be horizon of this inverted world, her face was hardly visible as dark shape over bright fake sun before him, as he remind himself and wind playing with his hair just make him feel more unnerved, he didn't like this place in general, everything about it seems unnatural, there were no real sky, he couldn't see the stars here, and though he was in closed bubble made of steel and ground ripen from world under him, suspended in air by nothing but a whim of some old lost deus ex machines,,, society created and controlled by demigods,,,, all that makes him restless, his duty was to watch over seers and he did that with calm and honor of a Guardian, through centuries he get used to follow her without a word wherever she ask him to go, he would take her, that's how they traveled most of the Pulse and witnessed many civilizations rise and fall, but then one day he was returning from hunt with a geme he start preparing for diner this Yeul asked him to take her to Cocoon. he was taken by surprise, Caius couldn't hide his uncomfort, gritting his teeth and frowning, she was asking him to guide her in a mouse trap, Cocoon was enemy of Pulse, everything from Pulse was enemy on Cocoon, thought of two of them there,,, he was never a coward but thought of fighting with Yeul by his side,,,, wasn't comfortable at least and if it wasn't forbidden to interfere with her wishes he would consider talking her out of it, still his duty was to take her where she wish to go,,, so,,,, even Cocoon was under strict surveillance they manage to pass by with little help of knowledge she had about this place and time,

first thing she ask him to take her when they arrived here was this beach, looking her standing and admiring the open sea before her, Caius couldn't help but to think this Yeul like the sea,,, and when he ask her about it she say it looks so peaceful and warm and so much different from the water on Pulse which was usually so dangerous unpredictable and full of monsters lurking around, and sunshine rays make it sparkle so beautifully making you wish to swim! he looked up saying it's not the sun it's Cocoon a fal'Cie Phoenix and before he finished the sentence without him noticing she slip of her dress and into the water, his gaze return to place where she was standing moment ago after hearing loud splash, just in time to see her waving hand "don't worry! I will be alright!" as she swim of he could only watch after her dark hair spread over the water surface, "just stay at the surface so I can see you!" he yell after her immediately walking closer to the water gazing at its shimmering surface irritated, by all means possible he didn't wish to wet his clothes, so he just stand there with hands crossed looking over, moments like this reminds him, she is just a child, and sometime spoiled brat,

he smirked it wasn't unexpected after all even if she asked him he couldn't say no, it was his duty to follow by her wishes, and so he calm down and waited patiently for Yeul to came out of the water and say they can go home.

That was few days ago.

Even he waited patiently Yeul didn't show any sign they are leaving anytime soon, and he even start to worry does she like this place so much she decide to stay here? seeing how much she enjoyed walking beside beach, visiting small café near and even looking at shops windows, he almost get used to it, they even manage to sneak at firework festival unnoticed, Yeul was smiling all the time ensuring him to relax and everything will be alright Caius feel bit better seeing her happy and looking at her smile as she pray making a wish, but he was not so confident, he could not afford her careless attitude, soldiers were everywhere, he catch a lot of strange glances and unwanted attention, he still remember first bewildered look he get when he paid first time here with golden ore, waitress at this café look at him like she never see anything like that! (and that was probably true as he later find out payment here is mostly done over auto system that track ID with their available credits along with transactions they make,) luckily first person they meet here was kind and friendly women as they discovered with her expression quickly changed in one of pure delight realizing it's real gold and offered them food and place to stay as long they need! and that's how they stayed here, it was tourist season so even the two of them were strange couple they fit well with other people gathered here, still he was in constant alert expecting to be thrown in a fight any moment,

His musing was cut short noticing Yeul silhouette wavering, like she was about to, his hands unfold as he moved swiftly toward her noiselessly like a cat, in fast stride Caius was summoned by Yeul side, his palm open and reach forward her just in time to catch her back as she stagger,

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit?" Yeul was leaned bit backward with Caius hands wrapped around holding her back and shoulder gently, she smile waving her head, noticing his unsteady breathing and distraction in his usually calm tone,

"I'm fine! It's just the sun!" saying that she stand up on her own and let go of his grip to prove it,

"Are you sure?" His eyes refuse to fall of her questioning her pale face and bright eyes, his hands griping on its own hesitant to let her go out of his embrace, his biggest fears awaking most painful memories unfolding in his mind,

She nodded "I'm fine" with a faint smile turning her back ashamed to look at horizon again "you don't had to worry about me all the time!" feeling guilty, she added embarrassed,

"I will tell you when my time comes," with a thin voice only he could hear, she turn to look at him unexpectedly this time her smile fade "I will say _goodbye _to you," her expression was serious, her small fingertip touch his cold cheek, with warm smile gazing at his eyes now looking like dark clouds over light blue horizon she was watching just moment ago,

His hand grab on her wrist he realized,,, and let it go instantly, closing his eyes as anger rise inside of him, gritting his teeth reminding, that's why humans are not meant to be immortal, if he could have only one wish he would wish for her to have his heart so she can live forever and he can find his peace, but he know she wouldn't be happy that way, so,,, he open his eyes,

"I will find a way," _to set you free_

" I promise" saying in a quiet solemn tone; his gaze fall on her back,

Yeul was standing on the same place looking up at the horizon, motionless, then she turn around looking straight into his eyes, "I know you will, you are my hero!" she say that looking tired but next moment she was covering her lips with her hands to suppress laughter, she was teasing him again,

He realized it and his hand fall on his hip, trying to calm down again, she is brat after all,

Noticing his agitation Yeul stops laughing and turn to look up again, "seriously you don't had to worry about me all the time,,,"

he look at her indifferently, determined not to fall for provocation again, he won't let her push him of his pace again,

"it might take a toll on your nerves eventually,,," she continued, almost whispering

He look up at her ;"If there is something you wish to say, say it!" asking irritated, even he know what she was talking about,,, after all he know her best, as her guardian his duty was to watch over her and other was to remember *everything about her*, so he "know and remember" everything, even he know she is not one person but many different persons living in different times,,,, each had something that reminds him,,, on _his_ Yeul, being immortal she was only person he had any connection, he was her babysitter, personal army and her family all in one, and he was the one watching over her as she grow and,,, his mind turn blank, he couldn't find a words, he couldn't say it, he look up hoping what he hear once was true "_if you look up your tears will never touch the ground" _is that why she look up?

"I will live longer then this world,,," like noticing his turmoil, she turn to look toward him sadness tingled in her voice,

He wasn't sure he hear it right, by all he know this come unexpected but he never question her, his gaze lifted up, thought of his worst fear materialize, this world falling apart ,,, "can we go home,,,,?" words slip of his lips without him noticing he bit his lips moment he realize it, but it was to late, he already say it, words once said cannot be undone, and he glanced at Yeul and ground under his feet like waiting it to start moving anytime now or her command to take her out of here,

Yeul just look at him, with a gentle expression "to Pulse?" her brow rise a bit,

Yes, he nodded, wordlessly,

She turn around again looking at the sky,

"But I want to see her,,,"

Caius look at her and then up taking a deep breath , he already get used to *seers talk*, it never had much sense to anyone but her, so he didn't ask, but he know enough, his hand folded with dissatisfaction it just mean he will had to wait more,

in that moment loud thunder noise roar above their heads, looking in that direction just in time to catch a glimpse of bike loosing in distance and then more louder noise psycome force following after it! he glanced at Yeul as she stand calmly, not sure what to do, he waited for her command, ready to intervene or flee if she ask to, that's it, he was ready, if that's how it had to be,

_by all means I will protect her, I won't give in without a fight,_

his sword summon in his hand, but Yeul small palm stops him leaned over his hand, "they are after that girl," she pointed in direction bike disappear few moments ago "she had to be catch," glancing up he stop suppressing the urge to jump into the fight, "so_ she_ can be on that train,,,," their eyes meet as Yeul continue explaining, "that's how everyone can live happy,,,, and world end" ending with a whisper, hesitantly he lower his sword beside him watching in relief as psycom fleet lose in distance,,,

Few moments later he start walking after Yeul as she start moving, stopping after few steps on one by nothing particular spot like waiting for something, then out of nowhere portal appears before her and gazing at the sky one more time Yeul say "goodbye,,, I already miss you!" before stepping through and disappearing followed by Caius, then portal close and disappear with a "thud" sound of coconut falling of the palm tree.

* * *

><p>Omg! I did it again!^^ this ch is3pages even I promised it won't get over1!^^lolz In my defense this story just flows on its own! And before I know it was 3pages!^^lolz Anyway for all of you asking wth?! I always wonder wth were CnY in ff13?^^;))) and here is my answer!^^ THERE HAD TO BE CnY in FFXIII!XD but they were probably just watching from aside!^^J)) lolz And I think it would be fair we get something like this!^^ lolz anyway this started in ch11 and I try to give some glimpse on C motivation imo he is one of most *positive antagonist?:)) in the end he help L to the new world?^^ in a way I see CnL like black and whitenight and day? They work together toward the same goal but their path/methods are different?o,O imo C wish to do *right thing in a wrong way*?;))) and I blame it on his *twisted logic/ probably caused by immortality and Y?x,X that is CnY totally weird relation!x,X imo they have one of weirdest stories ever!X/ (hope you get that here!^^;)))) LOLZ totally different level from *star-crossed lovers we used to see in pop culture?^^ lolz ;))) SE like to s* us in all possible ways! Don't you?;)))) grown up man and underage girl who is not his blood sound so weird! And there we have another parallel with HnL!^^ ;))) lolz only difference HnL are partners/works together toward the same goal, both want to change things for better!^^ and H actions were guided by *light and L by *hope!^^ lolz lemon!^^;))) while C try to change Y destiny alone without regards of her wishes/ status quo what result in,,, oh well, contradiction and conflict that resolve,,, !^^

p.s while writing about Yeul who is many different Yeuls, I get this weird idea; what if all people are actually one human?x,X And all humans are just different expression of that one?x,X if everyone would think that then maybe we wouldn't have war and other divides? Maybe we would live in better society?;))))

other thing I noticed writing this ch many words have double meaning!^^ that reminds me on cards!^^(im in cartomancy and always say each card have many meanings and good cartomancer know which one is right?^^ ;))) same is with a words? What we say and what it mean or what other think sometimes may end up different?X,X

p.p.s I had hard time deciding on title for this ch! I wish to make it *compatible with previous two and next one but to make it bit different?!^^other option was*sky stage set!^^ but imo this is better!^^ and there is few more hints!^^ ;))) can you tell?;)))

p.p.p. s like idea C don't like water!^^ can you guess why is that?^^ ;))) lolz and "_if you look up your tears will never touch the ground" can you guess from where is this?:)))_

Anyway hope you like it!^^

Please don't hate!^^;))) (I don't care actually!^^ lolz!;)))))

Feel free to comment!^^

All best till next ch (already ready! just waiting for translation check!^^) will update soon!^^;))))

_Ciao!^^ ;))))_


	16. Lightning strikes

Light worst birthday ever ** Day 12 - The Seaside City of Bodhum/**

**lightning strikes**

Light was agitated beyond any measure her arms folded in strong grip over her chest, only to prevent doing something she would regret eventually, as she glanced toward in disbelief only sound her foot tapping on the floor like its all its fault! Silence only make pressure worse as unable to control herself any longer she finally say it; "worst birthday ever!" now Serah was crying and Snow was trying to comfort her, glancing helplessly toward lightning, like its all her fault, she rolled unable to hold it any more, most of all she hate drama, and now she was main antagonist in one! frowning in frustration at the irony of the situation, hope she had last night was lost moment she see Snow and Serah serious faces followed with shock after horrible announcement they made, Lighting was determined in denial, refusing to believe any word she just hear right now, it can't be true,,, it was a pure nonsense! It was hard to imagine Serah would make up something like this,,, she try to rationalize, but that just can't be true,,, so it had to be a lie! Her dark gaze now glanced on Serah she wish her stop crying but words just come out wrong "you get tattoo, and say you became a l'Cie, so now you're gonna marry this idiot?" She summarize in disbelief, glancing at Snow "And you think I'm going to buy that?" as no one say nothing she slip "Full points for originality. But don't forget. If you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you.!" She regret this moment she say it, she didn't mean to sound like this but it was to late, Serah gasped in surprise "Sis... " unable to say anything more, and before she get any chance**. **Lightning concluded "This is ridiculous. Worst. Birthday. Ever." Serah unable to hold any more runs out in tears, Snow yells after her "Wait! Serah!" then face lightning in frustration "Why. Won't. You. Believe. Her?"

"You kidding me?" Lightning coldly replied returning his question with tired voice annoyed of everything "She turn l'Cie, and you pop the question?"

" Lightning, stop it!" his tone now was threatening,

Lightning snapped "No, you stop it! Get out of my house" she trash him out with both hands slamming of the table, after all this is her house, and there is no reason to tolerate his presence any longer, Snow was now leaving, but not before he say "You're shutting her out." His desperate and sad look annoyed her even more "She's your sister!" her gaze shift in silence, seeing his words fall on deaf ears he turn around "Fine. I'll do it. I'll protect her." and finally run after Serah,

Lightning exhaled in relief, at least I see his back, this makes her feel a bit better in a way she almost feel good, as her mind cool off, Serah will cool off eventually, and stop this nonsense, she will talk her of somehow,,,

she turn around with no one there, noticing small gift box, remembering she had day off, with nothing better to do, curiosity take over as she approached it, it was from Serah,,, after some hesitation she unwraps it as her eyes widen at her surprise inside was a menacing looking hunting blade she take it in her hands examining it, her face grin noticing the irony "How practical " in that moment silence was interrupted with** TV** **Reporter **

"We interrupt this program,,,, " urgent Sanctum bulletin,,,, this get her attention turn to TV screen; "Late last night, officials confirmed the presence of a Pulse fal'Cie inside the city of Bodhum." taking few seconds to process,,, her lips slightly agape suddenly feeling dry,

Her eyes drifted blur before returning to a screen this time her face was white as paint, motionless like she forget to breath,

"Acting with fal'Cie Eden's approval, authorities declared a state of emergency." Her heart stopped as her eyes blurred again, gasping for air, her mind running franticly in attempt to evaluate the situation,

"The entire district will be quarantined in response to this crisis." Her gaze lift up stoned, she didn't listen it anymore,,,

It seems everything else lost importance with this death sentence,,,

* * *

><p>It was decided, she know what she had to do, her grim face turn to transparent screen flickering before her eyes as TV broadcast was interrupted with *bip* sound displaying message for her, she barely recognized flickering symbols passing over her adrenalin blurry vision, it was Amoda "did you watch TV?" Of course she watch it! her face twitch in a grim smirk, as her eyes fall to ground, just to lift in time to catch more symbols unrolling before her in complete silence "I'LL NOTE YOU MOMENT I KNOW MORE" she sighed, as it ends with<p>

"Stay up!".

**_That's just what I intend to do_**.

* * *

><p>This finally updated!^^ facepalm we already see this in game and from now on we know what happen till XIII2?/ but I had to write this!^^ (its probably one of my fav!^^ and im happy how it turns out!^^ yeah! I had to say that!^^;))) LOLZ anyway it may be mood spoiler but I plan to update *other story here so that may be more cheerful?^^ ;)))

Hopefully here may be just few more ch before story transfer to FFXIII2?;))) but probably in new year so

_I WISH YOU ALL Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!^^ ;)))_

_ALL BEST AND MAKE ALL YOUR WISH COME TRUE!^^_

_Thank you for watch and comments!^^ appreciate it all!^^_

_p.s sorry for slow update n tipo and other errors!^^ I'll be better next year!^^ ;)))_


	17. Snow Stormcrash

_Snow Storm/crash_

Snow stand up of the ground as darkness around him dissolve, holding on his head, his eyes winced adjusting to light burst into his vision, still shaken, he turn around, scene was surreal, almost dreamlike,,,, remembering what happen bad b day, chase and crash,,, more like a nightmare,,, but one glance on his trashed bike was enough to convince him he wasn't dreaming, taking one deep breath he start walking in hurry on his wavering feet, had to tell Lightning! _she will know what to do, together we can,,_ his throat suddenly feel dry,,,, this feeling ,,, _he had this same morning,,,_ his legs stop in his tracks, still holding on his messed bandana one thought pierce his mind _Light will definitely kill me this time,,,_

he look up at twinkling _Phoenix_ and shake of his head **No**, clasping his fist into his palm, together we'll save Serah! and with that he run toward Light and Serah home,

he was there faster than possible, but when he finally arrived there it turns out his worries were misplaced,,,

Entrance doors were wide opened.

Light wasn't there.

Few overthrown chairs lying on the floor proof she went out in a great hurry,,,

?!….

….

…,

"Right. I'll do it!" he snap out of it, and with that parting words Snow dashed off.

_Hero_ don't know fear, nor failure,,,

he didn't know he will never again return to this place.

this world will crash soon.


	18. Hope lost

**Hope lost**

What happen next? When it all turns wrong? how did he end up like this?

No one can tell for sure,

Hope was in line for purge train with his mother still unbelieving all what happen,

in fact he was hoping it's all just a bad dream and he will wake up any moment now,

but the problem was time was running out and it already take too long,,,

his concern rise as he start to realize this is his reality, his mother was with him,,,, fact he didn't know he should feel better or worse? he and his mother were standing in line and soon they will be sent on Pulse place everyone on Cocoon dreads and knows only from stories and fairy tales which were non pleasant nor sound, as desperation start to cling his neck he rise his eyes upward in attempt to find some exile trying to think what to do?

That's it! he try to be calm and rational, I'll just find some soldier I can talk to and explain I don't belong here and ask to let us go home and everything will be alright! Just when he was about to leave his line shooting interrupt his plans, solders yelling and people scream, someone try to run, was it him? He returned in line, unknown what to do? And for a moment he think he saw light of salvation and just when he was about to call her,

He remember,,, she is a soldier,,, so,, is that mean they were on opposite sides now?

Before he get time to think about it, at his astonishment he saw her landed her weapon and standing in the line, further away from him, he saw her face just for a moment but it was stone grip and her eyes were no longer sky blue but dark tempest, she didn't see him, nor anything around he guessed as tall darker men stand beside her,

Hope was about to say something but his voice was gone, in that moment small girl bumped and fell over him, his mother help her stand up, "are you all right?", girl nodded with a faint smile,

but when Hope stand up his light was no longer there.

Train was about to set off soon.

* * *

><p>Omg!^^This takes to long to update!^^ I have good excuse for that!^^ so good I'll leave it for myself!^^ ;))) just kidding!^^ it's mostly because holiday season!^^ and other things I do!^^ ;)) I hope you all had a good time with your family and friends!^^ January is really longest month!^^ and February shortest?^^ I'll try to update it at least once?!^^ ;)) lolz<p>

idk when probably around Valentines day!^^ ;))) btw we all know what happen from here till the end of the first game so this will probably get few more ch/hoperai fluff and some patches till last ch in this story/already written!^^ with a bit of humor!^^ ;)))

btw you probably noticed I enjoy making fun with titles/pun?;)) imo its good to give some hints/short summary?^^ btw Snow part is most fun to write!^^ he is such and idiot! I like to *torture him!^^ lolz ;) and for other,,, I wanted to make story dynamic and interesting hope you like it and enjoy this few short chapters!^^ ;))) btw we are almost at 20!?^^;)) I realized I didn't write much/anything/ about Fang even she is my fav!^^ facepalm oh well those two get enough fanservice in game and novella so hope you excuse it here!^^ LOLZ;)))

Wish you all best in new year!^^ ;)) And everything to move on better!^^

now is time to get back to reality and all the things /and other story I need to catch up!^^facepalm :)))

THANK YOU ALL FOR FAV READING AND COMMENTS!^^ :D ;))))))))))))))))

all best!^^

till next!^^

ups! I just realized I updated same ch twice!^^ facepalm sorry! fixed! enjoy reading!^^ ;)))


	19. going home

**_I'm going home/long way home_**

_I'm going home, I'm going home,,, _

_Vanilla was on Pulse,_

_Actually she was in a train to be purged from Cocoon, _

_But the moment she entered this train and it start moving all her fears and uncertainty she feel from the moment she wake up in this strange world were taken away and every bad thought was replaced with just one; I'm going home! She was happy! she is going home!^^ ;)) finally! she repeated it so many times in her head it start to echo like a song,_

_I'm going home, I'm going home,,, _

_She wish to say it aloud for everyone to hear,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home,_

I wonder how _would it look like? what season is now on Pulse? she liked warm season for beautiful flowers she enjoyed collecting in a sunny days,_

Let the rain wash away,,,,

_would there be rain? _

_All the pain of yesterday,,,,_

_I wonder will there be people to welcome us? She frowned and momentary shake her head to get rid of that thought __**it had to be!**__ Her eyes close and open with determined look as she smile bit faint_

_I know my home awaits, _

_I wonder will…? Even she could barely see anything in half-darkness, she could hear other people protest and complain and children cry,,, _

_they'll forgive my mistakes_

_she wish to comfort them and say;" don't be afraid! I'm sure Pulse is a beautiful place!" _

_Pulse will be a good home for us!_

_Did she say it aloud? As someone swear and shouted and for the first time she didn't regret they were *secured in their seats,_

_she try to smile to a kind women who try to calm them and meet her sad smile she wish to hug her and boy who was sitting beside her bewildered, and tell them everything will be alright but she could barely move so she just whispered I'm sure Pulse is a beautiful place,_

_everything will be alright, don't worry,_

_we are going to _see it together,

Iet's make a promise,,_, _

* * *

><p>Ta da! This is finally submited!^^ ;))) I get idea moment I finished last ch!^^ but get stuck and finished it today!^^ its short 1page!^^;))) /and easy to read and spellcheck/translate!^^ ;)) Lolz

_Inspired by Vanihope moment/_ When H say If anything had been different, I'd never have had a chance to see this. And **V** say she is sure he would end up there. And Don't you remember you promised me? You promised me we'd come and see Gran Pulse together

**Hope**: Uh..really? I...When did I do that?

**Vanille**: Oh, I don't know. How about another lifetime?

**Hope**: What does that even mean? /A Reference to ff8?:))) lolz

Idea was to write how Vanille feel when she was in train to be purged?/ We didn't see that and it's hinted in FFXIII novel she stumbled on H and his mother in line for purge train in same time when L was about to board her wpn!^^ XD ;))) so imo if they were in line together it's a big chance they end up sitting near and V probably happy she is going home and other were desperate and afraid and she probably say something like;" let's see Pulse together!"or something like that?;))) imo V is good kid!^^ ;)) she just get *overboard with her imagination

there is nothing wrong in running if that's necessary to save your life but never run from truth/ you had to look truth in face embrace it and accept it no matter how hard because only from that point on we can go on to fix it toward the dream we like?^^ ;)))

This song fit perfect: Diddy Coming Home /at least some verses!^^ lolz ;))

Anyway I know this is written far from *perfect but I hope its not all that bad!^^ and you get used to my crazy writing style already!^^ lolz ;))

All best!^^ Till next!^^ ;))

Hope you like it!^^;))


	20. wreck

**_wreck_**

"Be quiet!" Lightning was listening to the train sound, in attempt to determine did they get far enough?

"Best of luck!" just in that moment train crackle that was her signal! she bolted of her sit leaping through the air,,,

_Serah please wait for me!_

and before anyone could tell what is happening disarmed guard and let herself free, when Sazh get loose she already had her weapon in hands marching in front of him, "Wait up!" he run after her, only to watch her jump of distracted train, and run as hell,,, she didn't hear him, her mind was blank with only one thought,,,


	21. Chaos

**_Chaos_**

Hope didn't know what happen, some parts of his memories were lost forever and he was praying that'll stay that way, one he was certain; after train crash they manage to get out, but now total chaos surrounds him as gun fire was heard from all sides and it was impossible to know what's going on or who is shooting at who, why wasn't so important anymore,,, "C'mon" girl grab his arm and pull him up after her, he stand up and in spite all that noise and chaos with last strength somehow he manage to follows after her, running as fast he could without thinking or turning back, when they finally stopped, his eyes prickle, no he didn't want to see it, he didn't want to remember ,,,,


	22. Encounter

**Encounter **

He was after that man Snow, his eyes flashed with radiant green when they meet, uncertain what he want from him, but one he know he won't let him get away that easy! When he hear he wish to help Pulse l'Cie, he was in disbelief, now he was after him only because he wanted to see what will he do anyway? And who is that *fiancé whose fault this all is? even that was inevitable he was not ready to confront him yet, knowing talk only make it worse, as he already know he had to pay for what he did! He had to realize his actions had consequences and he will share his part in it!

When it seems they finally reach their destination he jump of the platform they were and run forward "Serah!"

Pulse l'Cie,,, Hopes eyes narrowed as he noticed pink haired girl kneeling not far from him, _is that,,,?_ his eyes slip to smaller girl in her arms noticing how much they are alike, _was it? _her sister_,,?_ Hopes heart slip in his heels, as their eyes meet just once, that ice cold gaze was enough to see thunder approaching leaving him breathless,,, as he recalled seeing her before, Was she the one who,,, Station? was she there? ,,, or was it somewhere before all this,,,? and that's just when it happens,

as what follows, he will never forget,

nor would he believe if he didn't see it with his own eyes,,,

as fantasy mixed with reality,

Girl turning into crystal,

fairy tales monsters coming back to life, soon he lost track, as he become one to, thanks to brand to remind him on that and magic he was able to use now,,,,

* * *

><p>ok!^^ first sorry for long time no update!^^ at least I manage to do it now!^^ lolz don't worry this story is still active!^^ im just slow with writing, corrections and updates so it takes more time!^^ lolz anyway hope you like reading it!^^ :))) you probably noticed last 3ch are to short!^^ it was one actually but I divided it in 3 parts for *drama sake and easier reading!^^ lolz btw by now you probably used to my crazy writing style!^^ if you ask wth is going on?x,X that's for *actiondinamic sake and cuz I want to include reader more!^^ don't like stories where all is *served in silver plate but you need to think a bit whats going on?^^:)))

and for this ch, well when H and L 1. meet in game he was behind Snow, H face is not shown just Vanille who gasped standing behind him/cuz she meet Serah before, so we don't know H reaction? did he see L before game?:))) so that was inspiration here!^^ :))

hope you like it!^^

thank you all for following this story!^^ few more ch and we are on ffxiii2 lolz!

p.s don't worry I didn't forget *other story here!^^ ;))) it will be updated in next few days!^^

till next!^^

all best!^^

Ciao!^^ :)))))))))))))


	23. wake me up

**wake me up**

First thing he notice when he wake up was feeling something gone and over,

Trying to recall what just happen? he stand up to notice they were on a frozen lake? _No it was turned into crystal._ _His face grim in pain as shards of memories start to emerge_

_"what exactly did I saw that day? I don't know. I don't want to know."_

He remember _Serah,,,_ with her last breath asking them to protect Cocoon, and before anyone could do anything rising up into the air and turning into crystal? Lightning bursting in accusation, fight with Anima Eden fal'Cie, and then crash and blank out.

Moment they get their ground Lightning resume her accusation on Snow as their fight continue before interruption,

it was Hope who first notice they are branded l'Cie now, Lightning confirmed coldly, but Hope couldn't help but sink Why me? why all this happen? even Vanille was first to comfort him and help him continue, it wasn't enough,,, he need,,, to,,,, someone to blame,

crushed with frustration and regret,

he couldn't do anything but watch,

as story continue to unfold carrying them further from the life they once had,

Snow and Lightning confronting again as they try to figure out their focus, opposite ends.

Hopeless,

Only one comes in mind. as Pulse l'Cie, enemies of Cocoon,,,

Ragnarok.

Sazh and Light seems to agree on this. Snow was only one to defies it " to protect Cocoon!", his only reason; "Sarah asked so", Vanille was only one ready to believe him,

Soldiers disrupts their argue, not for long as Light dispose them shortly, and they move on before more PSICOM's arrive.

fight was revived upon finding Serah crystal, Snow was trying to take it out of its crystal grip with Vanille who was first to help, but others,,,

Hope remember Lightning face when they first meet, and feeling he had looking at her back moment she turned in complete silence before leaving,.

he understood something. _This is good-bye._

_Life they once had is over, and no matter how strong we wish, that will not change ,,, _

_However,,,_

"Lightning? You're just gonna leave her?" Snow tone was disappointed when he try to stop her, another fight,

Again his feelings whirled seeing her do exactly what he wanted, taking it all on Snow, hitting him so hard he fly off knocked out over and over, in a way he feel relief, as Sazh stops them even he would never admit it he had to feel for Snow to, seeing him flying of as he is a feather instead 6feet man it must be hard punch, and beside,,,

"Snow? You're nothing but talk." flat tone return him back to present as she turn and leave with everyone else except,,,

even he didn't know what she intend to do? Or what he could do?

One thing he know, seeing her strength he could sense her rage but pain to,

that's why

"wait up!"

* * *

><p>he run to Light side,<p>

he need to,,,,

"only you?"

Yeah,,, ,,,, he nodded, to get stronger,

She continue walking, with hope following light, long after,,,

* * *

><p>"As long you have a goal,,, "<p>

Yeah, he have one. _so he could do something,_

_"You can stay alive." " there is only one way." "Up." _

After hearing her conversation with Sazh

he was convinced, _" How I live is up to me."_

if he stay with her, he'll get his chance,

Revenge.


	24. don't wake me up

**don't wake me up**

when they finally get the chance to talk he ask her why did she do all this? as he saw her board that train on _her own?_ only to be surprised by her answer,

" for Serah,"

Even she leave him after that, they catch up eventually and Hope ended following Light, even she refused it at first, saying "it'll be fight after fight." And "I don't know how it'll end." He insisted saying "_I can fight. I'm not afraid." _because he wanted to become strong as her, or he followed her because he know if he stay with her, he'll get his chance for,,, after hearing her talk with Sazh,,, either way, two of them ended up together, as they continue on battle against soldiers, PSICOM, monsters until it all collide in his mind, he was far of his limit doing his best to keep up with her and not to show how hard was it all for him,

Remembering that last fight he need a break, even he wasn't sure how it will end? or that she won't left him alone again, after all she did leave her own sister even she was a crystal,,,,

but still she saved him when that monster attacked him,,, right after she was about to,,, he shake his head to get rid of chilling sensation that reminiscence bring him back, Eidolon, Odin? He never think he would see one and even less be the one fighting it, yet to many things already happened he never even dream of, guess it was his reality now,,, regardless he was to tired to think, and before he know it, not that he could help it anyway, he fell asleep,

* * *

><p>later that night Light return to see Hope sleeping<p>

"mom,, " hearing his sleep talk, she smiled "not by a long shot," bitterly ironic, but then her face turn on serious expression _who is your mother anyway? _steering of thinking did she see him before? and,,, she sighed leaning on her back staring up to Eden glowing light piercing trough darkness, clenching her teeth unconsciously, even she barely noticed it before taking it for granted one look at it now was enough to fill her with rage, strengthening grip on her gunblade, with anger rising up she had to fight urge to,,, she glanced around bewildered closing her eyes to restrain herself from hurrying up, opening it next moment with her gaze averted to boy in front of her, for a moment his pale sleeping face making strong contrast with darkness around and,,, her inner feelings, somehow it calm her down a bit, and her expression frowned as she look up gazing trough darkness disturbed by occasional flashes of patrol light, it seems PSICOM and Guardian Corps are working together on this, _I wonder what Amoda and my fellow corps are doing right now?_ She bite her lips, as thoughts stray to slip off, _if I continue_ with my plan,,, **I'll had to** _fight_ them, her eyes fall to dark ground beside her, with hand clenching on her gunblade, she didn't like that perspective, so she closed her eyes, as darkness close around her,

* * *

><p>Later that night Hope wake up bewildered staring blankly trough night at unfamiliar surroundings, breathing heavily trying to remember why he awake? his face frowned in cold sweat recognizing familiar silhouette in front of him filling him with relief, and terror, as he realized it was not a dream, gazing at her calm frame, he calmed a bit, surprised noticing she's sleeping?! suddenly aware of situation his feeling mixed with fear making sensation of cold and darkness around him to tense to bear, he hesitated for moment reluctant what to do, his eyes glue to Light in front of him, would she mind if I sit beside her? He didn't want to wake her up as that would probably mean it's time to move on, and he couldn't do that, not yet, alone thought at another fight makes him sick, so he stand up slowly, even that mean she could wake up and kill him on the spot, he risked sneaking at her side and sitting beside her, looking at her face to make sure she's not awake, he sighed with a relief realizing he made it, glancing over her cloak and weapon laid on her right, carefully not to touch her, he resist temptation to take it, as that would probably be game over for him and he didn't want that, already spending all his energy on this action, vexed, he look at her one more time, noticing her even breathing and gazing at her cold face, not sure what should he do anyway? He cover with a bit of her cloak and feel asleep that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Light wake up with tickling feeling under her chin and warmth spreading over her body, but then she gasped looking down to see Hope sleeping beside her leaned on her shoulder, she smile realizing what happen, her first instinct was to stand up but hesitated a bit realizing if she do that he will toss on the ground and wake up abruptly, and better not to risk with his brand, so she try standing up slowly only then noticing his hands were wrapped around her waist, with palms interlaced on her side, she try to unlock it but couldn't, his grip was to strong, maybe because he is L'Cie now? She think about that looking at him sleeping soundly, I wonder is he dreaming? it reminds her ,,, dawn will arise soon, you'll had to wake up, we had to keep going,,, suddenly feeling sorry, she sighted, who knows what will happen next and when he'll get a chance to sleep again?<p>

Serah,,, will I ever see you again? looking up, if fate played it's dices otherwise, I wonder would we switch places? as her eyes fills with tears, _If I were crystal, _would you have someone to watch over you? Eden cold lights winced back at her instead of answer, and she closed her eyes again trying to calm herself down resisting the urge to stand up and start running again, _even if I go now_ nothing will change,,, few hours or days, _nothing will change_,,,, even if I _crush it all _nothing will change,,, tears start rolling through her cheeks, blurring her vision engulfing all in darkness,,,

but then her eyes flicker open with new spark glancing at boy still sleeping soundly beside her, remembering something, could I see you in my dreams? and with that thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep that way, Serah? Could you ever forgive me?

_I hope you would._

* * *

><p>Hope wake up on something soft still sleepy at first he thinks he was at his home in his bed, but then he look up surprised to see Light calm face, he quickly shift his position, it was still painful, reality was there, waiting, closing his eyes he know he will had to face it, he had to go on, he didn't have any other choice, but he didn't want to wake up just yet, he hope to dream just a bit more,,, even it still hurt, he sleep with a smile, it does not seems so hopeless anymore, he was not alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came before long and new day with it, Cocoon sun l'Cie <em>Phoenix<em> was in its full blaze its radiant daylight giving warm touch to panorama below giving it totally different look, making all darkness and coldness from last night seems like a distant dream, as Hope noticed when he wake up, Light was already over finishing off her preparation for departure,

"You wake up?" She smile glancing over him when she notice he is awake

"Yeah, " he confirmed bit embarrassed he sleep for so long,

"Then, ready for some walking?"

"Yeah, sure," he stand up, walking in front of her "that's good to hear," she nodded taking the lead as they continue, after hearing her plan and route, his hometown,,,

it was still painful, but it doesn't matter anymore, it was long road in front of him.

but he was not alone.

We'll be there in no time.

* * *

><p>Omg! Finally this ch completed and updated!x,x ;)) I had this idea loooooong time ago! But finally take time to finish it! Happy how it turn out!^^ seeing your story written as you like it is so fulfilling!^^ it reminds me why I like writing!^^ XD ;) not for *fame money or glory, not even for audience but for myself!^^ lolz *finger* to critics!^^ just kidding it's for all you *pip readers who don't like to write a comments!^^ XP ;)) btw im thankful for stat and knowing there is more people who like my stories!^^ lolz ;)<p>

Anyway, idea was to *expand that memorable hoperai moment!^^ J)

while writing I get thinking we all know how L influenced H to become stronger etc

But maybe H do same for her? Like he make her softer/ wimpy?^^ lolz :)))

And that was fun idea!:)))

I know you are not used to see this side of light as she is total opposite; determination resolution tough kick ass girl we all know and luv!^^ but we get few glances on her soft side in xiii2 and lr,

hope you get that *sensitive atmosphere I wish to transfer here?:)) lolz as usual I experimented with my writing style!^^ text is based on original!:))

Btw imo L is all about Serah and she take on H only because he reminds her on Serah?:)) and H see L as someone he admire, and what brings them close was their hate for Snow?!^^ lolz /and H follows L like a puppy!/ and we often forget H was L'Cie to so he was probably strong as others just looking weak?:)) so there is nothing romantic about it!^^ at least not in !^^ ;))) Unless you think that is?!^^ anyway,

if you were wth? I know it's not perfect but at least I made it!^^ lolz last part is probably spoiler for next ch! Plan is 25ch+ending and then finally ffxiii2! Lolz was not sure for title? But then it just hit me!^^ lolz

hope you like it!^^ ;)

I know I do!^^

Feel free to comment!^^ thank you for all fav and watch!^^

p.s.

I'll try to update this/and that other story at least once more this month but can't promise anything! as summer season starts soon and it will probably be so hot that Ifrit will ask for fan!^^x,x lolz ;)))

And my steam punk laptop is over his limit already and I have other things to do!^^ ;)))

So lets hope I'll make it and continue complete one day?^^ ;)))) hopefully before September? or sooner?:))

Wish you all wonderful summer vacation!^^

Till next!^^

Ciao!^^


	25. do you know my secret?

**_Do you know my secret?_**

"home sweet home,,,"

"Uh…?" and just like that Hope was cut of his daydreaming and breathtaking panorama of hi tech city before him, while standing at the edge of Palumpolum,

"hm?" he turn around to meet cool glare, drawing him back to reality, Light was standing beside him in her usual stance hand on hip irritated by boy bewildered gaze

"never mind" she rolled and waved her hand in dismissal " let's move!" as she jump from another platform and start walking in front of him, again,,,

he hurried after her, but,,, "Wait!" she stops abruptly at the sound of his voice and turn around slowly to look behind what? Seeing her frowning face,,,

"um, " Hope stopped briefly "this is where I grow up, so.." hesistant before looking up again "I'll... I know this place, and,,, all its shortcuts! ,,, can I take the lead?" his eyes widen in expectations for answer,

"hm" Light frowned "hurrying to early death?" murmuring to her chin but to his surprise "alright you have the honor!" she slap his back with grim smile in what seems to be agreement and without much of fuss or thinking,

"all right!" he quickly straighten his back and start running eagerly taking the lead with unexpected enthusiasm, but it worn off quickly after a while even they were able to avoid most of the enemies along the way, he feel waxed, running all day in front of Light as he asked to be in charge for this part of the route he try his best not to show how hard it was for him to keep up with her, and to stay in constant alert, as his eyes start to waver with day getting darker, he stopped catching his breath looking around corner for a sight of enemies,,, or Light, to his relief he didn't see sign of any, that's good he slip on the ground taking deep breath and glancing over his surrounding as in this half-darkness it start taking strange shapes suddenly he had this feeling,,, somehow,, this place,,, seems familiar,,,, he cast another glance over twisted construction intervened with overgrown grass ,,, and radiant bright colored elements popping out,,, igniting his imagination as his mind start to spin strange ideas making him think how could this dreamlike spectacle what may be a ruin of unkempt garden or a nightmare stage, or,,, his breathing stopped in realization,,, as his fantasy take another turn as he try to think what could it be look like under day light? His eyes gazed back into now abandoned children playground, he once know so well and spend so many docile days playing with his favorite friends or just lying on the soft green grass and looking at the looped sky above, those sensation blur his vision making it hard to draw a line between present and his distant past as damn of memories threaten to break trough darkness around him bringing back feelings now seems so far away like belonging to someone else,,, his fingers crossed over the bandage on his hand, am I still me? He shake his head closing his eyes with back resting on small wall behind him focusing on breathing as his hands fall to the ground gripping for hold, only things that keep him from falling apart just now,,, as he trouble to keep those radiant memories at bay, he didn't want to remember he didn't want to look back and in a same time...

"having trouble to remember? huh?" it seems Light catch up without him noticing now waiting for him to move while glancing around over numerous pipes going up and under ground turning this place into artificial labyrinth or maze that required some wits to solve and find a right path that will take you where you wanna be, so far they manage to pass mostly unnoticed thanks to Hope so, she cast another look to a boy still sitting on the ground, maybe he just need some time to say where next?

no, he shake his head standing up ready to start running again,,,

but he didn't go to far when,,,

"are you all right?" did she see that? just for a moment his focus slip and he trampled on something keeping his balance in last moment,

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied quickly without looking back, truth was he couldn't take another step. When did it become so dark? Suddenly he could barely see anything.

That's it, I cant go any further,,,

he need a break, fast, or else he was afraid he could fell asleep while walking and end up running into enemies or Light rage if she catch him slacking off while he should be in charge, she might accept him for a while but he didn't want to risk being abandoned again,,,

his shoulders slumped as he looked around unfocused,,,

just in that moment something flashes trough his mind, with ground under collapsing,

"look out!" he reacted quickly grabbing Light arm and pulling her down for cover, what the? Just in time as flash of bright light hover above their heads? It turns another round in their direction, Light scowled as she barely manage to avoid crashing over Hope if not abruptly stopping on her palms and bruised knees, maybe it's a patrol? Hope pale in instant as Light didn't need to think twice ready to bolt up into another fight, "Wait!" if not for Hope holding her back, "Maybe they didn't see us?" his voice sounded desperate almost crying, still gripping on her upper arms with strength that reminds her of reason they were hiding, they were branded l'Cie, that fact alone was their death penalty, "so what?" even snapped by surprise Light replied sharply glaring at him "you're suggesting we just sit here like mices doing nothing until we're found out?" her eyes flashed dangerously but he was too tired to walk and even less willing to fight, so "it's not good to draw attention!" he whispered, trying his best to talk her out, "Look, we're almost there!" he pointed above her head, "remember?!" Hm, as she look up at ray of faint light still lingering above trough crack on top of curved pipe they were taking for cover, It was barely enough for two of them to hide sitting across each other, but not even enough space to stand up straight, as her position didn't allow much of the view to the outside, she could only guess is there armed guard or how many she can take down before alarm is up?

thinking what to do next? With worried expression his eyes fall down to her palms swiftly sweeping over her bruised knee that would meet same destiny if not for gloves she always wear, "are you hurt?" Hope asked worryingly, "No, just a scratch, " she replied matter of factly, even she was l'Cie, it still hurt, as she bumped on something hard while landing,

"sorry" he apologize, hearing his thin voice somewhere across pitch darkness making this claustrophobic narrow space look even smaller,

she frowned, "fine",

but when she try to stand up, ah! One of her belt stick to his pocket somehow, she start feeling more and more irritated as she didn't manage to get free from it instantly,

"let me try," Hope rushed to help before she loose her nerves completely, but it was to dark to see much and he was to nervous to do it successfully, her expression getting darker blending with darkness around her as she went silent, as her rage start to boil, she didn't like this, feeling stuck at the bottom of pitch dark place and being to close, look at boy pale face under this faint light makes him look even more fragile, making strange contrast with his green eyes, and unnatural radiance of his gaze when he look at her,

Light? He asked without ever stopping fiddling with her belt

she didn't reply, with her mood turning from bad to worse, she didn't like what she see, that look fragile and spite in same time, it reminds her of,,, Sarah,, was first thing she think of, but no it was just like,,, it reminds her of everything she try to forget, all the things wanted to keep away, and something she couldn't grasp yet, her when she was his age now staring back at her with everything she cut off when she decided to grow up and left behind far away never to look back, now starting to return to hunt her,

it was to much, she wanted to run away from everything, she snapped "why don't you take off that boomerang of you pockets!" slapping over his hands in attempt to stand up making him stop what he was doing,

his eyes rise at her face bit embarrassed, he swallowed, by any chance he didn't want her to find out about content of his pocket, it's not my boomerang, so he slowly folded his hand awkwardly behind his back and "here,,," returning it next moment with boomerang "but I don't see how will that help,,, ? " , he replied honestly, placing it beside him in same moment he did that something snapped and Light was suddenly let free falling backward as it seems electric charge released from it was enough to break magnetic or whatever force was linking them together by now, "you were right! who would tell this will help?" Hope say looking at her face surprised, she sight in relief finally able to move leaning on her back, watching at Hope folding his boomerang behind his back, like taken by magic tension she felt just moment ago was gone, feeling much easier now she start laughing,

"what is it?"

" nothing,, " she look to the ground with enigmatic smirk "now I know your secret!"

Wha-? taken a back by this, Hope turn red in embarrassment, did she truly find out? He thought about it with dreadful feeling as few round drops of sweat forming on his forehead start to glide in goodbye, by any chance he didn't want Light to know what he was hiding from her, it was part of his childhood, only thing connecting him to life he once had and old world he left behind, it was a b-day present from his parents he get for excellent grades few yrs ago when he was still a kid, he used to carry it with him all the time, and play it any chance he get or whenever he was feeling bored, or anytime his parents fight, which was often,,, he didn't forget to bring it on this trip, he played it in the train and then,,, his face frowned, biting his lower lips, he couldn't remember when was the last time he play it? when did he stop? He glanced at Light as she went silent probably thinking about next move, his palms traced his pocket to make sure it's still there, feeling bit better after ensuring he still have it, good, it's still on it's place, safe and sound, even after all I've been trough,,, lets keep it that way, god knows what would Light do if she know he was hiding his favorite game console in his pocket, he didn't want to risk her getting angry and throwing it away,,, that's why,,, he hope to keep another one of his secrets from her,

like noticing his attitude lighten a bit or she just get bored of sitting and waiting

"I had enough of this!" Light stand up abruptly, whether there was one or thousand guards she didn't care, she didn't have time to waste, anything is better than doing nothing and feeling useless,

She glared at Hope "now you'll see how it feel to have a taste of your own medicine!"

"What are you talking about?" Hope replied, "I didn't do anything!" he protested reluctant to start moving again,

"shut up!" but it didn't work on Light "You did all this charade on purpose! so you can just sit here doing nothing?!" is that a question? thinking how could any of this be my fault?

he noticed it seems her usual self was back, "Stop wasting my time" he almost crack a smile if not for another slap on his shoulders, as she continue while jumping up and out

"Stop whining already and better start walking!" so he finally stand up ready to run after her, but seeing his sorrow expression she may be soften just a tiny bit adding in low voice "oh! and if you hurry you might win a *special bonus prize!" She winked with flicker smile

"What prize?" this was total unexpected, he couldn't think of anything,

"let's just say I have friend in Palumpolum who owe me a favor, and with little luck it'll help me move that out of the picture!"

"*That* you mean,,," he look up at name she was pointing up, of course, she smile in somehow menacing way without stopping walking

"so while we're here I might pay him a visit"

" We are team! I'm going with you!" Hope stopped his tracks,

no, " it's No children allowed!" but she continue never looking back ,

" take your time, what you'll do with that is up to you, whether you decide to sleep it over or take a quick home visit,"

Like I could ever go back home again, he look at the ground clenching his fists displeased, but when he look up Light was already disappearing in the distance, seriously,,, it's not that I have much choice,,, he dashed into a sprint wait!

* * *

><p>Whoa! Can't believe how long was it from last update?x,x at least it's here now!^^ lolz<p>

idk when exactly I get idea/to say hope keep his boomerang on his back under his jacket!^^ :)) and hope you don't mind that *magnetic force explanation and *familiar setting /it's for the plot sake!^^ and topic Hope is still a brat and Light is not far!^^ lolz!:)) ;) let just say it won't repeat again!:)) /well, soon, something might?x,x and next ch is a day!:)) again experimented with different writing styles and mood of the story going up and down again!^^ but I think it's funny/not too weird?;) lolz / I know I have stupid sense of humor!^^ please don't hate me 4it!^^;)) again planed 1/2 andended up with over 3pages!:)))

Hope you get some answers and you like it!^^! I Know I do!

THANK YOU FOR ALL SUPPORT FAV AND FALL EVEN WHEN NOT UPDATING!:))

I APRECIATE IT ALL!^^;) there were some big changes n things I do in RL!^^ so,,,,

I'll try my best from now to update at least once in two weeks!:)) we'll se how'll that go!:))

hopefully there will be more updates soon as I have my drafts only need tweaking and check before publishing! only 2more ch and we are on arc2!:)) /ffxiii2!:)) and atmosphere around that is totally different from this so enjoy this and stay toned!;))

p.s this was a looong n hot summer! and busiest ever!x,x as I spend it working on this Lenormand Oracle deck project!x,x painting cards and writing book!x,x/ if you like to know more pm me!^^ :))

p.p.s can't believe my last upload was 4mnth ago?x,x time fly when you are busy!^^ lolz almost forget how to add ch here?x,x had to check on previous ch before uploading this,/must say,,, OMG what a horrible writing style?x,x hope I improved bit here!^^ lolz facepalm ;) lets hope I didn't s*up anything!:)) btw I changed this into *drama tag!^^:)

till text!

Stay happy n lucky!^^

Ciao!^^:)))


	26. I won't let you go

in the end we didn't have time for detour, Palumpolom exit was a trap as we find out upon our arrival at the surface, in chaos that resulted i lost sight of light, ending tagged up with person I hate most,,,,

everything I had against him, keep building up constricting my throat, making it hard to breath, to think,,, still I couldn't say it,,,, all the words of this world weren't enough to make him feel what I wanted him to know,,, not once Hope was thinking like this, playing with blade light give him for safekeeping not long before departure, gaining some skill as he get so used glancing over shiny edge dancing in his palms, as he keep sinking, lost in darkness,

how ironic,

his only link with her,,, her *lucky charm,, his grip grow stronger looking at Snows back as he fight off another monster attack, removing all obstacles, to keep them moving,,, all that just make it harder for Hope struggling to follow, ready to crash any moment,,,

he cast his eyes over Snow as he avoids another fierce attack,

now he should be helping but,,, I didn't know for how long will I be able to keep up,

It was too hard,,, to resist temptation...

"see that?" Snow taunted glancing over as he finish off another monsters

"…."

Hope frowned not trying to hide his dissatisfaction, with feelings somewhere between relief and,,, disappointment,,, he make it again, ... and he keep pushing it,

"chear up! kiddo! Let's not let ladies wait too loong! Ha ha ha!" Snow taped his shoulder beckoning him to start moving again, as they continue to progress toward confirmed meeting spot agreed with Light n Fang,

his stupid face never showing trace of doubt or regrets,,, and all that smiles and pointless remarks didn't help at all,,,

Hope take a deep breath in what he knows was futile attempt to calm down, as his feelings continue sinking in frustration,,, if he just wasn't so dam strong

sighting his eyes continue to follow Snow running in front of him,

and he finally move decided not to let him escape,

for some reason thinking like that he smile; _running always make you feel better,_

it turns out all I had to do was keep my eyes front and wait for my chance,

that didn't take long to show up...

"What did you say?" Snow say turning around to face Hope standing on the city edge, his voice pulling him back in reality with noise mixing in his head getting louder as his face fill Hopes vision, for some reason he look up confused as roar fills the sky or was it just my imagination?

but next moment everything was clear.

his words blend with blast.

"I. Say. It's. Your. fault!"

* * *

><p>TA-DA!:)) finally finised this ch and updating!:)) I just got idea for this!:)) thinking it goes well with next ch and my idea hope image is villan at start!XD :)) as for the title I just post it at random?:)) next ch completed as well!:)) will be uploaded during this week!:) hopefully!^^ hope you like it I know I do!:)

p.s there is fandom 2 contest on inkiit so be sure to check it out!XD;))

I plan to participate with this story!XD as someone noted me!;) /reason I signed up there and uploaded this story so far!XD all ch are there but there might be some difference with titles/or how I blended some ch?x,x :)) anyway text is same/except some mini typos n grammar I noticed and corrected?:))

thank you for keeping up with me!^^ ;))


	27. don't let me go

Unexpectedly awakening from darkness, first thing he notice old pain was still there, spreading from his head all over his body and beyond,,, but guilt and shame too, mixed with nausea, holding on his forehead his palms fall over his wet eyes and to his mouth,

How will I face her? will she be disappointed to know what I did? ,,,and failed?

he didn't had time to think as enemies didn't stop, even Snow show up hard to die barely making it this time leaving Hope with not much choice other than to keep up, as he continue to fight in redeem, decided to bear it bit longer, whether he can do it or not, he stand up, ready to charge in another attack

To his luck Light and Fang show just in time to finish it, once again, he was saved, for some reason those few moments after battle seems like eternity, standing like that, glancing over girls checking on Snow still living? his mind keep rewinding that scene, remembering all the times Snow was hit by Lightning, noticing Light heading his direction, his whole body tensed in expectation, he closed his eyes, maybe because of his guilty consciousness preventing him to face her directly or because he know it by all means he deserved it this time, he braced himself ready for the impact any moment now expecting to be slammed or worse,,, regardless what may come to his way, he didn't have any thought of trying to escape or run, knowing to well even if he try to, he his body won't let him, so he continue to stand there just praying to stay on his feet,

but it show up useless, as next moment all the world spin around him with his knees lost all its strength refusing to support him any longer and he would be slamming hard on the ground beneath if not for burning sensation holding over his shoulders, rising him up, he opened his eyes in disbelief, catching his grip, as she move back instantly releasing with a smile their eyes meet in silence, his palm hovering over her hip fall beside him,

_Sorry,_ was all he had to say.

"Ouch!" what was that? rubbing his forehead his expression changed looking up to see Light smile "what? have complaints?!" no, he shake off his head with grim face sulking this flicker take him on surprise, but I won't let it happen again!

"good! Let's get this up!" Light moved toward Snow and Fang

Seeing them picking him up and walking in front of him, Hope feel worn out knowing it's not end yet but merely starting still he feel changed, like all that weight was lifted of his shoulders, or at least some part of it and he could start anew, yeah, maybe we can make a difference after all?

He look front and smile, as Light and Fang continue to toss around jokes with halfdead Snow grumbling beside,

Yeah, that's when I realized.

future is ever changing, whether we like it or not, no one can tell for sure what will it bring us, good or bad, but we all have freedom to try and change it for better ,,,, and

regardless of what happen next

As long I can see your smile, I'm happy.

* * *

><p>as promised here is your update!^^ as you can tell inspiration herewas simple; that famous hoperai moment!^^ lolz ;)) L hug H standing there, we see L hands but not his? hm,,, somehow I always have this feeling his hand was *hovering aside never touching her!^^ xD anyway i used it to wrap this 01 book nicely!^^ lolz hope you like it!^^ I know I do!:)) btw don't worry there is 2more chapters to update here ending and extra!^^ /it's all completed and uploaded on inkitt for that fandom 2 contest I'm participating!^^ XD so check it there if you can't wait to read it here!^^ :)) no need to say how emotional it makes to see complete this!^^ wow! and can't wait to start new continuation of this story! titled ffxiii lc 02!XD hope you'll contine to read it!XD more about that rant in next ch!XD :))) on topic

_idea here is that feeling you have when embracing someone in comfort and be there for person you care when it need you,,, that feeling you are someone's strength and support it can't compare with anything! it makes you see yourself in new light! and realize your value in this life! /it's not anything sexual! and it can be your friend or family or anyone you feel close to! it's what connect us all and make us appreciate life more!^^ so wish you all to experience that and see your true value!^^ lolz_

_it's a holiday season!^^ so bee good and spread luv peace and happines!^^ lolz :))_

_till next!^^_

_Ciao!^^ :)))_


	28. Ending

There was more than one miracle that happen that day, fighting the destiny,,, it was never unquestionable task,,, as it was never clear how much they make it?

Cocoon was not prevented from falling, but it was not totally destroyed as in its last moments it was suspended in thin air thanks to crystal, raising up from Pulse and shining brightly up to the sky,

With few smaller statues beneath its pillar, shatter and crash in amazement as they awake from their crystal sleep seeing Cocoon high above their heads,,, their brands gone and beloved ones rushing in their arms,,, they could not believe their happiness,,,

But happiness was not lasting, as they realized miracles do not come without a price, two of their friends were missing as they realized moment from awakening from their crystal sleep, with cold chills running over their skin realizing they are doomed to crystal stasis for as long as Cocoon is hold by their will and promising to do all to end it and bring them back

But what they didn't know that was not all,

its not end of one story but start of another chapter,

Because what will follow,,, will bring them into even bigger adventure, as they find out soon

Price for playing with destiny,,,

It was much bigger,,,,

First to pay it was their leader,

Light was gone,

And soon one after another they start to feel it too, until they all were lost in whirl of time

But that's another story.

-THE END-

* * *

><p>**trumphet**Dear readers and with this we conclude my first fanfic novel ever!:))<p>

and 1th book in FFXIII trilogy/ or should I say *quatrology* as it cover all 3 games and post game novel!:))

anyway hope you like it and enjoy reading as much as I do!^^ and will continue to follow next title as wellXD

as promised here is stat

Number of chapters; 28

(+1 extra chapter that will be posted soon!XD /you can read it on inkitt if you can't wait to see it here!XD or prefer version without comments/courtesy of their strict no blabla policy! !^^XD ;)) p.s I plan to turn this to pdf n upload somewhere hm,,, just to finish illustration for book cover and sort out some tech details/content, titles, page num etc for better reading experience and profesional novel look!XD ;))

1th chapter published Jul 12, 2014 last chapter updated 16 dec 2015

So it take me 18 months for 28 ch?:)) rate is over 1 ch by month!x,x not so bad! lolz:))

let's hope it will go even better with next title!^^ lolz ;))

Words count 32,090/till now without extra chapter!^^with A/N comments included I guess,, x,x lXD

Views 2184!:))/concluded by dec .2015

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!:))

till next!^^


	29. Crystal sky

**? crystal sky /Caius arc ffxiii lc01 ending  
><strong>

Pulse late afternoon was quite sight with bright radiant sunset casting long shades of orange pink and gold all over this prosperous land and sky above bleeding far into horizon making whole panorama look like burning in fire, it was burning hot, reason why most of the wild life was out of the sight at this time, except for one silhouette, as Caius noticed approaching from her back carrying woods he collected for dinner, Yeul was enjoying this spectacle in silence watching Cocoon floating on horizon,

he stopped looking at her back, she didn't say a word, she didn't move or turn around with gaze motionlessly glued to horizon, he kneel down preparing hearth to start a fire, even this calm unearthly beautiful scene gives him bad feeling, frowning "I hope you don't tell me to go there again?"

"Don't worry, It wont fall today," she replied without turning back swinging in place with hands on her back

"What?" Did I hear it right? Caius stopped what he was doing leaning on his knee to rest a bit Isn't that how it usually is? looking up wondering.

Yeul turn around to face him, seeing her smile so bright almost make him blind as next moment his vision melted with strong flashing blast "Yeul! " He scream and fly at her side just in time to shield her from strong wind blast, followed with tremendous thunder, like sky alone was scraped into pieces he could barely keep his eyes open but still there were nothing to see but debris falling all round like metal rain, next moment was followed with even worse impact,,, and dead silence, he stand up slowly casting of chills in bad premonition, looking up to see crystallized pillar supporting Cocoon on its top,

"don't worry, I say It won't fall today" Yeul smile standing up, as he glanced at her breathless almost forgetting she was there, the one he was protecting, for all eternity,,, apparently she was not affected by incident moment ago moreover her cheerful mood seems to tell she was not at all surprised by this, it calmed him a bit, as she take his hand continuing to look up never loosing smile of her face as she continue "it will stand many more centuries," then she fold her hands and bow a little like in prayer, "thanks to them" then she start walking in front of Caius still shaken "where are you going? "

"I wanna see that people again!" she smile turning toward him pointing at direction under crystal pillar,

"Now? " he glanced over gem and woods he just finished collecting prepared for dinner, hearth of the fire was already extinguished from what happened before,

"let's go! " She smile and start walking, waving to him to follow "c'mon we don't have whole day!" , he rolled "why I hate watching over bratz!" grumbling for himself, "I'll never get used to this", seeing she was already moved pretty far, damn, they're fast "hey! wait for me!" he quickly run after her, "I already told you to stop wandering on your own! You never know when monsters will appear! This is Pulse! Remember?!" quickly catching up, , tapping her head softly touching her hair as she look up, meeting his eyes with smile

as she was obviously used to him preaching like this, like she know he could never be angry at her or strict for to long, his grim face melted realizing that, catching his grip, his tone changed in more apologetic note " Just tell me when you wish me to fly you there?" ready to turn into Bahamut and fly carrying her,

She move her head, no, "it.'s more fun walking!" she smile

How can that be more fun? He glared at her eyes glowing stronger than a crystal at the sky before him,

"Let's race!" seeing his irritated glare she laughed even harder and start running,

bending on his knees for support he sighed, "Seriously,,, " then smirked you think you can beat me? He straighten his back next moment as dark shadow swirl around him transforming and rising up flying after her, _maybe I let you win this time._

just to see you smile.

* * *

><p>As promised here is extra chapter!:) I was inspired to write this with last chapter!:)) and noticed CnY goes really well together and are interesting to write about!XD :)) so hope you like it as much as I do!^^ and will continue reading my stories!^^ ;) and if you wish to know what happen next? be sure to check my profile for sequel official title Final Fantasy XIII2 Lost chapters 02 aka ffxiii lc 02 in short!XD

Or if you prefer reading without writer comments/like this!XD find me on inkitt!XD:))

Till next!

Wish you all best!^^

_Merry Christmas_

And happy new year!^^ ;))

p.s consider this my bday Christmas n ny present to you!^^ lolz

And for ny wish let's hope my upload rate will be higher in new year!^^ ;))

And special thanks goes to; Dasher, Dancer, Donner, Blitzen, Prancer, Vixen Comet, Cupid, and Rudolf!^^/now memorize all this names till next yr!^^ lolz

p.p.s hope you get it!XD if not no present for you!XD J)

,,,and that would be,,,, wait for it! *trumpet* pdf version of this story!^^ with original cover illustration! edited with chapter titles n page numbers! without writer comments!^^ and missing some typos n mini spell check?:)) just note me!^^ ;))


End file.
